Diary of Warriors
by XxShadowxDancerxX
Summary: *NewSum* How does the ancient book passed down from generation to generation of warriors, recording every event that led to their ultimate successes, and weaknesses end up in the hands of the curious Kagome? And draw the attentions of Our favorite Demon?
1. The Beginning

Hello Ladies and Gentlemen this is my first story so be nice I know it's not very good. This will start out very very slow and mostly about the one character for a couple of chapters so bear with me for a while and I'm sure you'll like the outcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Inuyasha or make any money off of it; I actually don't gain a thing from this. I do own however my character Keira. Heian Jidai

_250 years before the death of InuTaisho _

"My lord! My lord, milady has gone into labor!" I shouted.

My name is Keira, I am the daughter of the Lord of the West's head general of military affairs Raion Yamato. We are the Kuroi Inuyoukai family bred solely for the safety of the great Western Shiro Inu bloodline. My father was born and raised to protect the great past lord of the west, lord Inuyasha, father to our current lord, Lord Toga Inu no Taisho and I being his only heir am to protect Lord Toga's heir that is currently being birthed this minute. My mother died giving birth to me leaving myself as my father's only pup and heir so as his only pup I will be attending to this new heirs welfare, this is my test and if I pass this great test I will prove to my father and the great Lord Inu Taisho that I am worthy, no matter my gender.

But I can explain this all later right now my Lady Mai is giving birth to my future charge, who I will devote the rest of my life to protect no matter the costs, that is if I could find his silly father! Uh Lord Toga is such a mischievous lord he acts like a perverted teenager half the time, entirely to playful for his status…like I'm one to talk though. That is the sole reason I'm going looking for him in the geisha house we have in the town just below the Western Shiro.

And I am correct his scent leads right into the medium sized Shiro in front of me. I run through the front doors meeting no resistance, not that I would of course, wearing the Western family guardian insignia, the past lord Inuyasha in his true beastial form howling reign to the crescent moon upon the breast of my kimono no simpering geisha whore would dare cross me.

And here I found him in one of the finest rooms with the Lord of the Northern Planes, Lord Tsubasa, the old senile phoenix that loved women; in the past (when he still maintained his heartbreaking good looks) he was always with a woman. It wasn't hard for the man I must admit, I'd seen a painting of him in his youth and nearly stole it to keep in my room to admire for the rest of my days. He had wild forest green eyes and crimson hair that looked to be moving flames in the sunlight, a beautiful body that would make a sculpture weep and smoky gray wings that sit folded to his back. Out of all the rumors I've heard of his wings there is only one I believe because I had seen it myself once. In the midst of battle those beautiful ash wings set themselves afire. It is most unfortunate that after the death of his mate he had become almost senile saying he could feel her presence and even see her when he looked in to the flames of his fireplace in their chambers.

"InuTaisho-sama! Lady Mai has gone into labor, you must hurry at once the midwife says that Tenseiga is needed." I quickly explained hoping he would pounce into action, but alas he stared at me with glazed eyes, that meant only one thing.

The fool was drunk

"Really? Or are you just saying that! Pulling this old man's tail" he joked then burst out into laughter with the phoenix lord.

"No it's the truth now get your lazy drunken ass up and save your mate and your pup you fool!" I knew what I had said to him would get me into trouble for daring speak to my lord like so, but for him it means I'm serious, only ever seeing me curse in dire situations he shot up like I had hoped for to begin with and left for the Western Shiro. With the quick command to assist Lord Tsubasa to his chambers.

As I helped the old lord to his feet I felt my rear being grabbed and kneaded then smoothed over just to be grabbed again. The old bastard is groping my precious derrière! So, I quickly knocked him unconscious with the hilt of my katana. I knew hitting a lord was a great offence, especially a visiting one, but I figure,

He won't remember anyway.

* * *

Some hours after I had to gather the drunken lords the new heir of the west had been born. I myself being one of the firsts to meet him. His name is Sesshomaru, such a horrid name for such a sweetheart of an infant. He of course inherited both his mother and father's fine silver hair, and has his mother's Persian blue crescent moon upon his forehead between his two adorable honey gold eyes with two magenta marking on his cheeks, wrists, ankles, and hips. He will truly grow to be a handsome man. The only casualty of his birth is his mother, the Great Lady Mai, will never birth another pup again in her lifetime. The newly born Sesshomaru has inherited his Grandfather's poison and unfortunately has burned most of her pup bearing organs. My beautiful Lady has been unintentionally mutilated by her own infant. My lord was terribly heartbroken to hear of such news, he had always wanted to be surrounded by pups, having been an only child he knew of the loneliness that my charge will most likely go through further ahead.

That is why I have taken it upon myself to be his caretaker and guardian, firing his nanny that was previously hired for his care. It is sad really that Lady Mai refuses to care for her own pup. Such a selfish one as her does not deserve such a sweet pup, though not many were surprised by her refusal. So it is now my duty to take full time care of this pup.

* * *

My young master Sesshomaru is now 18 months old

And on this day he has called me 'mama'. His first words were him calling me, mama. I can't explain this overwhelming joy that I feel. And that is the problem, I should not, no can NOT feel joy over these words. I am not his mother, not matter how much I wish this sweet child was.

I cried, I simply cried, I have killed thousands in my life and never shed a tear, not even after the first life I had taken. And one word from this beautiful pups mouth and I have been reduced to a blubbering mess.

"Mama" he cried in alarm sensing my distress, making me cry harder.

This was the day that the daughter of the Great General Raion cried for the first time.

It has been a fortnight since the young master gave me the title of his 'mama'

I still cannot fathom how I stopped crying. Now every time he says it I try to correct it. I've tried ignoring him when he calls me mama; I've tried telling him 'no I'm ki-chan' an easy nickname to pronounce for him but no he insists upon 'mama'. I can feel my heartbreaking. It's killing me, I know the solution but I can't bear to go through with it. I love him, like my own. I find myself calling him "my pup" in my thoughts or " my little Sesshomaru".

I cannot allow this to continue

This will only break me later, I cannot allow this anymore. I must alert my master, Lord Toga of this development and no doubt after I have told him he will break me.

I know I will be forbidden to see 'My Sesshomaru'

So as result I will not say a word, for my greed will not permit me to. I will continue to raise this Prince of the West, son of Lady Mai and Lord Toga.

THEIR pup, not MINE. That will be my mantra for the rest of my days.

I will find another solution to this problem. So far, I have been blessed with enough luck that he will not call me 'mama' in public or near his parents. So as he ages hopefully I will be able to correct this mistake (as much as I wish to say correction instead 'mistake')

When he fully understands when he gains logic with age he will cease to call me 'mama' and instead I will be addressed as 'Keira".

I am positive the day he stops calling me 'mama' will be the day my heart shatters.

* * *

I stared into the vanity mirror in front of me. I think I'm attractive, I'm not sure I have never been complemented as such before, that is until today.

Today the 10 year old pup Sesshomaru complimented me. His exact words were 'you are so beautiful mother'

Am I truly? I ask myself while looking at myself in the mirror. I have a nice heart shaped face in my opinion. With my midnight colored locks in a topknot to keep away from my face and my bangs tilting sideways to cover my left eye and reach to the bottom of my chin. My shining silver eyes catch the moon rays cast through my bedroom window acting as my light to cast my reflection. I have a nicely shaped body (I think) with the right feminine curves, and pale almost transparent ivory skin. I know I don't have much of a chest you see, my breed is not known for having one, we are built for agility and espionage. I know I would be completely of kilter with huge breasts and have not nearly the amount of balance I have now. Though it wouldn't hurt to have a better size, I'm sure I could make a wall jealous. Damn.

I have never been this moved by a compliment before to regard myself through a mirror to judge myself. I have heard many words from the palace guards saying that I would be a 'good lay' as they put it. But, why do I care? I am not supposed to ever find a mate in this life; my life does not belong to myself.

My life belongs to Sesshomaru.

I was born for the protection of the future, at the time, Lord InuTaisho heir. My life was given to him before his father was even at mating age, it was predicted, just like when Sesshomaru has his first heir my child's life will belong to it, it is a cycle that will never be broken.

That compliment was given to me by Sesshomaru while I was combing his silver tresses that now reach the bottom of his shoulders. He now stands at the bottom of my waist when at full height. I know he will be tall, possibly taller than his father.

He was looking into his reflection of the mirror positioned beside his raised futon. He saw himself between my legs, sitting cross-legged on the floor and myself sitting on the futon with my hair down and a clip to keep my hair separate from the hair covering my left eye in a soft blue kimono with the Western Guard Insignia on my right breast and small roses decorated the kimono. And he was wearing royal blue hakama, with royal blue haori that had gold vines weaving around the front and back. He looked cute in my opinion. But he says he is not cute, but handsome and insists that he is a man. Silly little boy.

I watched him gaze at our reflection from the corner of my eye with an empty expression. And then he said those words that nearly caused me to drop the comb.

"You are so beautiful Mother" he almost whispered and after those words he gave me a nearly blinding smile. I couldn't help but return it.

Even with his age and understanding her refused to cease calling me mother. So we made an agreement. He would never call me such around anyone except in private. He told me many a times he loathed calling Lady Mai 'mother', he says that she is undeserving of such a title.

I couldn't agree more

* * *

We have continued our lives as normal as it could get I suppose. I took care of him, waking him in the mornings, escorting him to breakfast with his parents, and then he would go train with his father. An activity that started not to long ago. They trained until after a few hours past noon, then he is to meet his tutors until dinner and for a few hours after dinner. Then I am to put him to bed. And the cycle continued.

I never got to spend much time with him anymore. The only time we did was when his father was away on trips to the other cardinal lands or patrolling the western borders for intruders. And even then I only have until after the mid day meal.

This cycle will continue until he takes over the thrown.

Today was the second time that the daughter of the Great General Raion has cried.

My father was killed today. And it is all because of my stupidity. And because of my stupidity I have lost the last of my family.

The southern lord's army attacked us today. The cowardly dragon, Lord Ryuukotsusei attacked us during the night. Midnight to be exact, we didn't even see it coming. Our border guards were all killed so they did not report the southern army during the midnight shifts the dead guards were discovered which started the attack. I was simply told to get Sesshomaru and Lady Mai to safety; instead I disobeyed his orders when I caught the scent of my father's blood. So I brought them to the secret cellar beneath my futon that was installed for Sesshomaru's safety for this very reason and did what I was trained almost all my life never to do.

I left my charge.

* * *

I followed after the scent of my father's blood, mindlessly running through hallway, after hallway. And then I was attacked from behind by one of the southern soldiers who had gotten inside the Shiro. He clumsily swung to take my head but I easily dodged and drew my katana. And stabbed him through the chest and continued to run down the scream filled hallways.

I called it Fukusho Neko. It's special ability's fit the name perfectly. My blade is able to copy the youki-based attack of any sword and store it to use for my own use. The windscar for example, Lord Toga's Tetsusaiga's main attack during my early years of training he had me copy the attacks of all his blades to insure the safety of his first born pup. I am able to use the Kaze no Kizu, Bakuryuuha, the red Tetsusaiga,Kongousouha, and the Meidou-Zangetsuha. But that old dog has been trying his damnest for my Fukusho Neko to absorb the dragon twister. I am glad it refused it. And I could not inherit the healing powers of Tenseiga either unfortunately.

As I continued down the halls his scent gradually got stronger. I was so concentrated on his scent I didn't even sense another soldier behind me. That's when I felt myself being pushed away. My father had moved me and taken the blow in my place, he was stabbed through his chest, I could see the tip of the blade poking through his back and ripping his haori.

I don't remember what happened after that, the last thing I remember seeing was a red haze taking over my vision.

That was the moment my beast took over my body.

* * *

Yes I know some of you are thinking " why is this all about Keira?" well it's not, just 2 chapters maybe even 3 doubtful though. But you can see why I am starting it out like this yes? And I'm trying to fill in some things like why Sesshomaru never has another sibling, and why he isn't that close with his mother. You can see though right? I can't really explain it all that well, but you can see how I'm trying to start this out and stuff.

Anyway here is a bit of a dictionary for some of the words I've used.

Kuroi- black

Inu- dog

Youkai- demon

Shiro-white

Shiro- traditional Japanese castle (you see it in the inuyasha manga chapters 457-471)

Kimono- traditional female outfit

Haori- traditional shirt

Hakama- traditional pants (Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's poofy pants)

Fukusho-copy

Neko-cat

Kaze no Kizu- Windscar

Bakuryuuha- Backlash wave

Kongousouha – Adament berage (I know InuTaisho couldn't use this, Inuyasha had to get from Housenki)

Meidou-Zangetsuha- Path of Darkness (Sesshomaru calls it the Meidou and so does his mom but here's the full name)


	2. The End of an Honorable Ruler

Alrighty here is chapter 2! I hope you like it I have worked very hard on it. And I've tried to make it nice and long for ya! So don't bug me for chapter 3 for a while!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Inuyasha nor make any profit from this story. I only own my characters Keira and Kainmaru!

Last time:

I don't remember what happened after that, the last thing I remember seeing was a red haze taking over my vision.

That was the moment my beast took over my body.

Chapter 2: The End of an Honorable Ruler

I awoke to the sun blaring upon my face, it was midnight when I lost control it must be about mid-day now. I wonder what the outcome was. Did we win and drive the southern armies out of the west? Or did we loose and the southern army has taken over the west? I wonder what he would do to Sesshomaru and his parents. I shot up instantly at the realization. Sesshomaru. I have to find him, my little Sesshomaru. I quickly scrambled to my feet and ran as fast as I could. How could I possibly forget him, he must be worried. I had no care for the injuries I knew I sustained, I could feel them, I was currently trying to run faster to avoid limping, I'm bleeding I can feel that also. I just have no care for where I am bleeding all that is shooting through my mind is my boy.

Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, darling Sesshomaru

It was my mantra to counter the pain. I have to find him don't pass out I must see him first, don't trip, don't bleed out, don't do anything but run to my Sesshomaru. I didn't realize the way I kept calling him mine, I know I should have stopped myself and gone to the infirmary that was most likely packed with soldiers and servants injured in the crossfire or process of getting away.

Then finally I noticed it; his scent is absolutely nowhere, not Sesshomaru's, not Toga's, and not Mai's. And there are no soldiers. Just the overpowering scent of blood, ash, and burnt flesh. They must have thought me dead and left me with all of the bodies.

I was abandoned, stranded, left behind, anyway to word being left to bleed out in the courtyard, not even bothering to have the decency to give them all proper burials, just left to rot in the place we were killed. Especially me the Yamato family's last surviving heir and guardian to the Prince of the West, my grandfather's body was fished out of a battlefield and yet I lay in the courtyard and I am conveniently forgotten? The ungrateful dogs I devoted my life to this damnable family and this is what I get in return?

While having my internal rant I wandered over to where my father was killed. I hoped they at least had the decency to give him a proper burial he has been in the Taisho family for over 2,000 years, considerably better than my meager 300 years in service.

His body was gone. Good. All that remained of him here was the scent of his death and blood.

They couldn't be far. They must of left by mid morning judging by the age of Sesshomaru's scent left in the area. So with clouded judgment on whether I should return to the service of the Taisho family I decided.

I was going to my pup.

* * *

I found the convoy about 3 hours after leaving the Shiro. And I was angry as soon as I found Toga I knew that I had to bite my tongue. But I suddenly didn't feel like it so I attempted to give the disgraceful dog a verbal lashing he would not soon forget.

"Toga! Where are you, you damnable dog" hearing the words from my mouth the whole convoy instantly stopped. Questioning their hearing and turned to look behind them. To find me wearing shreds of what used to be my kimono covered head to toe in blood and dripping still, the once periwinkle was now a crimson red. My once perfectly done topknot letting stray tendrils of my hairs everywhere, and most of all my crimson eyes and emerald iris's. I bet I looked gorgeous.

The whole group split right through the middle to make room for him. He came striding through the group with his head held high until he saw my appearance, I saw his eyes widen from here, and I was a good 20 feet away leaning on a tree.

"Keira, you're alive" he said slowly. Almost in awe

"No, I'm her ghost. Of course I'm alive! Did you fools even bother looking for survivors? Or did you just leaving the injured there to die, because plenty were alive while I was leaving to get your sorry ass!" I shouted. I knew it wasn't necessary, but I had put my trust in him, just like the rest of his people and now half of them were dying in his courtyard while he just left them to die and take the uninjured to the Shiro northwest of here.

"I was going to go back for them" he answered in a defensive tone, he was getting angry. Good.

"By the time you would have gotten back they would be dead, you know that just as much as I do" I countered. He would not get away with this, I wouldn't let him. And by damn I was going to make sure they went back to help all the injured in his courtyard.

"You have absolutely no training in the arts of healing you arrogant girl, or else you wouldn't have made this pointless journey to find me when you have a stab wound going right through your stomach"

I have a stab wound? I didn't even notice my mind was too preoccupied. Like finding Sesshomaru.

"I-I 've been stabbed?" I thought aloud in blatant disbelief. I looked down and went to touch it and instantly recoiled. I certainly felt it now. The pain it was immense and then I noticed all the blood. I must have bled like this while running to get here. I couldn't believe it. I just stared at it.

"Keira, are you alright?" I ignored him still to shocked to imagine. Me? I have been injured this has never happened to me before, never. My stomach dropped

I was scared I realized, I felt alone and scared. I was scared of death, I don't want to die. I have nothing. No father, no siblings, no mate, no son. He isn't mine, who was I kidding he is Lady Mai and Lord Toga's son, NOT mine. No one would miss me when I leave this world. No one would grieve for me. I am nothing. I have nothing, Sesshomaru isn't even mine.

He's not my son, pup, child. Nothing. With that final line of thought I collapsed.

* * *

I felt like I was floating. Drifting in and out of consciousness. No I don't want to leave this peaceful darkness. Here I don't have to remember. I don't have to think. I don't have to do anything but drift in the quiet darkness. I wonder is this death? Many religions I have heard of believe there is a greater plane. But will death be simply floating in an eternal darkness? Or am I being punished for all of the lives I have taken? Is this my punishment? Eternity in darkness?

"Mother" who was that? Who is calling me mother?

"Mother, please wake up, don't leave me. I love you" I love you? Are you sure, I'm

not important like you Sesshomaru. What could possibly be the point of waking up, little boy?

"Mother, if you don't wake up I'll cut my hair," he threatened. No his hair I love brushing his hair. I guess I'll wake up, just for him though. And for the safety of his hair. That boy always kept his word.

I slowly opened my eyes; the damn sunlight was burning them out of their sockets I'm sure. And the first thing I saw I thought was an angel. A boy with long silver hair and facial markings couldn't be more than 12 years old. All the Tenshi was missing was a pairs of wings.

"I'm so glad you woke up mother, I was so scared you wouldn't wake up, the healer said there was chance you might not ever wake up, but I didn't believe the crazy old man and here you are awake. I knew you would be alright" he chatted on. How could he be this excited over me?

"Why am I so important to you little Tenshi?" he looked at me with the oddest look and then replied as if it was the obvious "because you are my mommy"

I couldn't speak. My heart swelled so full I felt I would burst if I even opened my mouth, so I opted to crushing him to my body in the tightest embrace I'm sure I have ever given him.

"I love you" was all I could choke out.

* * *

I had a dream that night.

I dreamt that when my little Tenshi was older he would battle a great evil. I always new he would do great things, but this was for the sake of the world. In my dream there was a miko that fought along side him, along with a young kitsune, a group of humans, a dragon, and a hanyou. And I also dreamt that I gave my life in this battle for my Sesshomaru. I don't remember seeing how I did but, I wouldn't put it pass me to do such a thing for him. I would die for him.

I remember hearing stories about my clan having the power of sight. Some had the sight of the past and some had the sight of the future. Visions if you will. But they were never believed because these visions only happened in dreams. Making them less believable, they were often killed because they were of no use to the Shiro Inuyoukai clan insane. But after having this odd dream I believed every word. I felt as if I was on the battlefield, an invisible spectator.

I also realized that I must do anything I can do make sure we both live to see that day, no matter the circumstances. I was given this vision, a power I did not inherit from my side of the clan, to insure this future that must happen.

Why am I of all people given this large of a task? I know I'm not the most graceful creature around. My nickname was 'the klutzy assassin' until I was 274 years old for goodness sake!

I wonder if the gods are as 'all knowing' as we thought.

* * *

At least my father was buried beside mother.

His name lined along all the others of our clan, all these names. It's incredible, all of us all died protecting this dying clan of Inu and now we are turning into the endangered ones, me being the last my prime example.

I was finally allowed out of my bed to wander after 4 weeks of lying down with Sesshomaru by my side studying. It's amazing how much information the little pup can hold, most his age are busy running around outdoors with other pups, having their parents wanting to tear their hair out in frustration over their attitude. And there he was for hours just reading about his ancestors, he was so quiet too I often thought he had fallen asleep with his face in the book. He had once, it was adorable. Then he would ask me questions about them. What were they like? Was grandfather nice? What was grandmother like? I knew every answer it was part of my training as a pup.

My training started when I was 9 years old. I studied my past ancestors and their protection tactics until I had them memorized and could thoroughly complete the tactics myself. I studied and trained like that until I was 11, then I moved on to Sesshomaru's family ancestry. I studied his family until I was 13 years old, being able to name them, the amount of years the reigned over the west, the amount of pups they had, how and when they died, the list was nearly never ending. Then I started my physical training, I was taught to wield any weapon with skill and fluency. The training was immense, this continued until I was 150 years old, then I started on the field with the soldiers. I went to wars and was part of countless slaughters. I maintained that position until I was 275 years old. That was also the time that Lady Mai was mated to Lord Toga. I was given the position as her guard until they had Sesshomaru when I was 288.

To a human I would be 17 years old today, to any other Inu I myself am but a women-child, I'm not even of mating age yet. When I am around the age 400, Lord Toga will find a strong male he approves of that would make a strong pup to protect Sesshomaru's future heir. By the time Sesshomaru is of mating age, my pup will be long finished his or her training and waiting for their future charge as I was 12 years ago. My life was long predicted before I was even an idea in my fathers head, so will my son or daughters life, and so on and so on, that is the cycle of our clan, I prefer to call it a curse.

But I guess it was worth it in the end.

* * *

It has been 75 years since the South attacked us

The court has been in an uproar since the spy had returned with the whereabouts of our Lord Toga. He was found with a human lover, a human princess to be exact. Her name is Izayoi, I have met her and so has Sesshomaru. She is very kind and sweet but the problem is that Lord InuTaisho has committed the ultimate sin for our kind.

He has cheated on his mate.

I imagine she must have been in extreme amounts of pain when he first committed the act of bedding the princess. Our mating bonds bind our souls to our mate, that is why when you choose a mate you had better make sure it is with some one you can spend eternity with. Because there is only two ways for a mating bond to be broken. The first, which is never done, is to betray your mate. It can be any means of betrayal, bedding another, attempting to kill your mate, the list goes on but it causes an immeasurable amount of pain towards the one being betrayed. And the second is the death of your mate, which is quite common these days but once a mate dies it is very rare the widow or widower ever mates again in their lifetime.

Sesshomaru is now 89 years old, so young he should not be subjected to this. To a human he looks the age of a 15 year old, a tall one too. That boy is now the exact height of his father and is nearly another head taller than me. How I miss having my little Tenshi slipping into my futon in the late hours of the night. He rarely smiles now and is hell bent on 'gaining power', foolish boy. He does not realize the amount of power he has already. It scares me often, one day he will try to 'gain power' and will be hurt or worse come to love bloodshed and continue just for the fun of it. That damnable training to become Lord of the West has changed him, even Toga can still smile. Ever since he had been trained by Lady Mai's father on Mount Fuji for those 10 years he was never the same again.

They killed my sweet boy. He now lives up to his name the 'Killing Perfection'

He is thoroughly disgusted by his father's choices, especially this one. He doesn't enjoy his mother but even Lady Mai doesn't deserve such betrayal. So she has moved herself to the old Western Shiro that was rebuilt shortly after the attack from the South while Toga, Sesshomaru, and myself remain here.

He says that this human will be the death of his father. I once again found myself agreeing to his prediction.

* * *

I am now 375 years old

In a short 25 years I was supposed to be given an assigned male to procreate with. I had felt like an animal and I still do. To breed when they wish me too and to have as many children he wishes me too. I hate this. And so does Sesshomaru. He is very possessive of things he considers his, I fall into the category 'HIS mother' not anyone else's. But he has his mind on countless other things.

Lady Izayoi's pregnancy for one.

Yes that topic has been on everyone mind. I guess that means I must reproduce sooner than I thought. This child will be a hanyou. He will never be accepted in the court, screw the courts he will never be accepted anywhere! I don't understand why Lord Toga would feel the need to put such an innocent life through that kind of torture.

Though I feel pity for the unborn hanyou, I feel more anxious for myself at the moment. Lord Toga has found a male for me to 'breed' with. I'm nervous, his name is Kainmaru, he is an immigrant from the mainland and is a kuroi Ookami, he is also the man they gave my father's old position to. As to why I am nervous, he is very good looking and so I've heard a very kind and generous man most of the women in the court have tried getting their claws on him hoping he'll mate them. I have met him before when he had first immigrated here when I was 237 years old we had caught him around the western borders and took him in to the west for interrogation.

He is 526 years old I've been told around 19 years old for a human. He has shaggy black hair that stopped juts below his ears, covering them in his onyx locks and bright gold eyes usually found among his kind, a proper warrior built body, with pale skin to match mine. I'll be happy Lord Toga told me, he even said that Kainmaru wants a relationship with me instead of just getting me pregnant and walking away, he actually wants to be around for the pups lives. Technically only the male is supposed to take over the duty of guardian for Sesshomaru's heir, so any other pups we might have could have a free life, free of responsibility to the Shiro Inuyoukai clan. I could have a daughter of my own to spoil.

Unfortunately Sesshomaru has heard the news also and isn't too happy about it either.

* * *

Today I had my first fight with Sesshomaru.

It started while I was on my way to leave the Northwestern Shiro to meet with Kainmaru to finalize our mating. We have been seeing each other for a few months now (the allotted time we were given) and I felt I was at least somewhat ready. We had planned that once we exhaust our time given to get to know each other that we would mate then afterwards and learn about each other in more detail. I think we have come up with an acceptable plan for a forced relationship. Most usually get the job done then continue to loath each other for eternity.

Anyway the self-righteous brat decided to intercept me saying that I will not be mating him and to return to my room to await his further instructions. My son telling me what I'm going to do.

Not going to happen.

"Sesshomaru are you serious?" I asked in disbelief. He is going to attempt to stop my mating with Kainmaru because he doesn't think he is good enough for me. Good enough for me? Hell he is most likely the best man I have the chances of getting with!

"I do not joke mother" he answered with his normal monotone voice he adopted, but I could clearly see the annoyance in his eyes at being questioned by me.

"Well I'm not your child and I will be with whomever I wish, not whoever YOU decide I be with" I countered "And I will most certainly be going to meet Kainmaru and if I feel like it and I WILL mate him if I wish to! Understand, boy?" I finished then I proceeded to go around him to get to the exit, when I felt my self being thrown over his shoulder!

" This Sesshomaru said no" he growled out then proceeded to march down the hall toward my chambers.

'You might have won this time, young man but I was specially trained for sneaking around and I will easily sneak past you tonight' I thought while I ceased fighting all together and went limp in his arms, seemingly giving up on the fight. Yes I'll let the arrogant pup think he won.

I only wish I could be there to see his face when he finds me missing from my room.

* * *

I feel young again!

If you were to look at my window through the courtyard you would find me inching along my window cill preparing for my escape. I remember doing this when I was 15, skipping lessons to be with the other pups my age to play. I feel like such a rebel. It is amazing how the positions in my relationship with Sesshomaru has changed, me the unruly pup and him the strict parent. Aren't I a little to old for role-play? O well screw age, he acts like a stuck up old fart anyway. You know my life is boring when I find this exhilarating. To think I'm sneaking out to be with a boy and he is watching to make sure I don't, I feel as if our positions should be reversed.

There is no way in hell I'm passing up this chance with Kainmaru.

Ever since Lord Toga has been with Lady Izayoi my job has been so much harder, mostly because Lord Toga assigned me to protect Lady Izayoi when he must leave her. Meaning assassins think she is a free target, making my life so much more stressful and I find myself returning home with much more injuries than I'm used to. So I have come to the conclusion that I will mate Kainmaru have a family with him. Or at least attempt to it's a lot harder with Sesshomaru getting in the way all the time, I will not loose to Sesshomaru.

I refuse to die a 375 year old virgin!

* * *

'Warm…'

Was my first thought when I woke up this morning with Kainmaru's familiar warmth against my back. I know Sesshomaru will be angry with me, but the boy needed to learn that I was the adult, and that my life cannot revolve solely around him. His life will change when he inherits the Western thrown and he would have no time for me, then what would I do? He needs to think beyond himself unfortunately and until he does he will be an unfit ruler one of the reasons Lord Toga hasn't stepped down yet. But why am I thinking about Sesshomaru now of all times? My new mate is right behind me and I'm busy thinking about the boy I consider my son. It will be a long process for me not to think about Sesshomaru all the time.

"Tell me, how many children do you want?" was Kainmaru's mumbled question he asked against the back of my neck. To be honest I had never really thought about it before. Ever since I was old enough to remember I have been told my life was pre-planned. I will have 1 pup, male, it will be tutored by myself and trained by myself in everything I know and more. He will most likely give his life protecting his charge. Don't expect much time with him. And the number one rule that we are all taught. Don't get attached to the pup.

"Maybe 2 or 3" I answered slowly with a blush. This was quite awkward I had to admit, though he seemed content just to be lying down. I guess if I am going to be spending the rest of my life with this man I might as well share my thoughts.

As that thought had just passed through my mind I heard footsteps stopping outside our door. That's when the person's scent registered in my morning-fogged mind.

Sesshomaru found me. Oh fuck…

I had never seen him so enraged before, the force of his youki had ripped the shoji screen apart, there was an unnatural wind blowing his cloths and hair and his face was partially elongated as if half transformed into his beastial form and is fiery crimson eyes trained solely on me in nearly uncontrolled rage.

This was the first time I feared Sesshomaru

* * *

He hasn't spoken to me for 2 months now.

Two months ago, my son of my heart had found me in the arms of my new mate, Kainmaru. Two months ago, was also the day he dragged me from that bed with nothing but the sheets around me and returned to the Northwestern Shiro by flight on his strange youki based cloud, locked me in my room all the while doing a spectacular job in not even looking at me.

It was also one month ago I discovered I was pregnant.

Kainmaru was thrilled, and honestly so was I. But at what cost? I find myself asking. Each day my heartbreaks a little more, not hearing a word from him. My Sesshomaru, my little Tenshi won't even look at me when I walk along the hall.

Was it worth it?

I asked Kainmaru that very same question. He answered that I should have been prepared for the day he outgrew me, and that I should not feel sorrow over his selfish desires of having me to himself. I understood what he meant, although his answer also helped me find out why Sesshomaru was acting in such a manner.

And it was obvious it's painful!

He thinks I will move on from him, seeking another, newer pup. Like his father. I have always held pride in being able to read Sesshomaru and yet I feel like a fool for missing it. He thinks I'm going to replace him, he thinks his father is replacing him. He thinks I will forget him, he thinks his father is forgetting him.

How could I have been so blind?

Sesshomaru is still a child no matter his attitude or conduct, he still is a child at heart and he is feeling insecure. Perhaps my mating Kainmaru was too quick for him already expecting his hanyou half-brother, then having a pup myself to top it all off. So he must of thought if he could curb my mating to Kainmaru a little longer, perhaps until after the birth of his half-brother. At least one of us, his father or myself would not forget him.

No matter how frigid he acts, he is still but a boy, that faces normal child fears.

* * *

I found him on the roof.

Well I cornered him to be exact. And I told him I had figured it out. At first he had looked at me strangely, so I indulged saying I knew why he was acting like a brat. His eyes widened at that statement. So I started explaining my theory that I had come up with not even an hour ago.

By the time I had finished explaining my whole theory of his emotions based by his actions, we had moved to his bedroom and I had done what I have done since he was small enough for me to carry. I had his head in my lap (not voluntarily mind you) lying on his side while I sat on the top corner of his futon, combing his hair with my fingers and lightly scraping his scalp with my claws. I was told this position was purely for my comfort (poor thing trying to save his reputation), and that it will never happen again so indulge while I can. I know he loves it, the young man has been lightly purring like a nicely fed kitten for nearly 30 minutes.

It seems like 89 years has simply flown by without my consent. I want those years back.

"I still remember seeing you for the first time" I told him, my eyes trained on my hand combing his hair. These silver tresses are like his lifeline, barely reaching the bottom of his ears when he was born and now it just barely touching his thighs. " I thought that horrible Mai had just given birth to the son of a god. You were entirely to pure to be hers nor any being of this plane, I honestly thought you belonged in the heavens." I continued, I could tell by his eyes going half-mast then shooting open just to droop again that he was going to fall asleep soon. I didn't mind, if tonight really was my last night of ever doing this again I was going to draw it out as long as I possibly could. Because unfortunately this damn boy always kept his word. So I continued with my dialogued thoughts of him as he grew. Eventually long after he had fallen asleep I was still speaking in soft, hushed tones hoping that he was listening in his dreams.

To insure he never doubt my love again.

* * *

5 long, agonizing months have passed

Lady Izayoi is expecting any day now. She has had a long 8 and a half-month pregnancy (normal hanyou birth date) and I am now 6 and a half months along, I unfortunately still have some months to go (normal Inuyoukai birth date is normally around 10 months, because the infants youki has to build up to a normal healthy level before being born)

Lord Toga should be with her but he is busy dealing with that bastard snake Ryuukotsusei.

I had another one of those odd vision dreams again. This one however was about the hanyou. I have connected that from my last vision and this new one that these hanyou's are one and the same. I have also realized this hanyou is Lord Toga's second son. In this vision however Lord Toga is not in it.

So I have come to one conclusion. Lord Toga will die tonight.

* * *

_Sesshomaru P.O.V finally_

I followed the overwhelming scent of my father's blood from his battle against Lord Ryuukotsusei and found him staring down at his lover's shiro from the cliffed beach south from his previous engagement. He couldn't possibly be thinking of going to her as injured as he is. It's a death wish even for him. So I decided to voice my thoughts.

"Father, do you insist on going?" I asked

"Do you intend to stop me Sesshomaru?" he countered

"I will no stand in your way, however before you go you must entrust the swords Sounga and Tetsusaiga to me"

He stood silent for a moment, as if contemplating my words. What is there to contemplate?

"And if I refuse" he started "will you kill me? Your own father?" he paused for a moment then questioned "do you desire power, so much? Why do you seek power my son?"

"The path I walk is of supreme conquest, and it is power that will reveal the way for me"

"Supreme conquest" he mimicked, as if testing the words on his mouth then asked "tell me Sesshomaru, have you some one to protect?" I thought for a moment, and in my mind I saw my mother. No she is of no need of protection, even pregnant the woman could turn a battlefield upside down, no matter her look of innocence.

"Protect?" I questioned, such an absurd idea "the answer is no, I Sesshomaru have no need of such" I raised my right arm to the side to make my point to him. He was silent for a moment then without a word he transformed into his second persona and left

I thought over his words for several moments _'have you some one to protect?'_ I heard him ask again in my mind.

"Why would I have any reason to waste my time protecting some one? Ridiculous" and with my final say I turned and left to return to the Shiro. I can sense mother's aura calling out to me anyhow.

* * *

PHEW another chapter finished! I worked all night on it, going back and forth and back and forth again, rewriting and moving stuff here and there. Jeez what a hassle.

The part with Sesshomaru and his father I copied from the movie word for word. I even went on you tube and downloaded the first part of the movie so it would be 100% RIGHT!

O YA I don't own you tube or the 3rd Inuyasha movie whatsoever!

(Just putting that there just incase)

JAPANESE DICTIONARY

Tenshi-angel

Hanyou- half-demon

Kuroi-black

Ookami-wolf

Kitsune-fox

Youki- demonic energy

~Sincerely Shadow


	3. Across this New Divide

Ok I know this took forever and I hate waiting for updates so I'm sure you all do too. Anyways this is dedicated to all you guys who enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it!

Thank- you MUCHLY!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or make any money off this story. I do own Keira, Kainmaru, Ritsuka and Sora!

Chapter 3: Across This New Divide…

The Great Inu no Taisho is dead.

It was a shock for the west, listening to Sesshomaru when he returned yesterday night. He told us of his injuries and said it was doubtful that he would live to see the morning.

How right his prediction was.

Everything was confirmed when I had been summoned by Myouga to the death site of our lord and master. I had to rummage through his study but I eventually found it. Lord Toga InuTaisho's will, reading it was apparent he knew he was going to die last night, as I read on I was struck speechless.

_Dear: Whoever may find this_

_If you are reading this I am most likely dead._

_I hope my death hasn't effected much, I don't wish for there to be much hassle for Sesshomaru when he takes over my place as Lord of the West._

_I guess I should start with the greatest conflict there will be with my death._

_With my blades Myouga will take care of everything have no fear._

_Mai, I entrust you with the Meido Seiki your instructions for its use will be given to you by Myouga also._

_Keira, as the final member of your clan you are relieved of your duties to my family, Sesshomaru is a grown man now and has no need for a nanny any longer. As payment for your families many millennia of protection to mine. Although I have one last request, take my hanyou son under your wing after Izayoi leaves this world to join me, it will still be but a pup when she passes and I have no doubt it will not be welcomed to my family home. Protect my mate and pup well._

_Sesshomaru, my very first pup_

_I know you must be outraged to be given Tenseiga, but I know eventually with time you will understand my decisions, have faith in me my son, you will come to agree with me._

_You and your new sibling are most likely the only two things I have done right in my life. And I wouldn't change that either. Please live a long happy life, find a woman who sets your soul ablaze have a family and live with love surrounding you._

_You will find that love is the greatest power of all, and changes you in the greatest ways._

_ I also realize your disappointment in me regarding my relationship with Izayoi._

_Get over it._

_Your uncalled for hate of humans is unreal._

_I hope with time you get over that as well. One day you will see that they are very passionate creatures; they embrace the short lives they are given and live it to the fullest._

_Unlike us demons who laugh at time and waste it doing stupid things_

_Like gaining power…_

_Let the Western lands live long and well under your care Sesshomaru._

_Goodbye and live and well_

_Toga InuTaisho_

* * *

After reading my past Lords will I left for Princess Izayoi's Shiro

When I got there Lord Toga's three main servants all sat in a tight triangle and all three looked equally confused. I inquired to what it was troubling them and when I received the answer it was obvious. They didn't know what to do with Sounga. I didn't either. They said maybe it should be given to me, because other than myself only Sesshomaru would be able to wield it. Even I wasn't dumb enough to delude myself into thinking it would be a good idea for Sesshomaru to have it, and I knew with my future pup running around the sword could easily pose a danger to it.

Which led to my joining of the thinking square.

Then Saiya suggested he could seal it for about 700 years. Then we toss it down the Bone Eaters well. It was the best idea at the time without risking the state of the world so we did it.

We broke off into 3 groups. Totosai had already found a clever way to give Sesshomaru Tenseiga without loosing his head, and Myouga knew his instructions from Lord InuTaisho and we had just solved the Sounga problem. But the last thing left on our to do list was probably one of the hardest things any of us would have to do and unfortunately I was the only one left without something to do. So I was stuck with the most devastating tasks.

Number 1 on my list get the blades, and unfortunately number 2 on my list was to locate our master's body for the burial. And after the official burial I must send his remains to the border of the Afterlife. Such a spell only taught to the people of my clan, the power to manipulate the gates of the Afterlife. And unfortunately now I'm the only one left.

I don't remember grave digging part of my job-description…

But unfortunately it is only proper that our past lord have a burial, and for a burial there must be a body to bury. We most certainly couldn't leave our masters body here. So as pregnant as I was I set to work, walking through the burned down Shiro following the scent of our master.

Finding his unique scent usually wasn't difficult. He had quite the feminine scent of wildflowers with a blend a cedar making it a tad more masculine. I remember my father telling me lord Toga was often picked on by the other noble children when he was young because of his girlish scent. Personally I always liked it.

Eventually I saw his trademark fluff that he usually wore as a two-tailed cape. This was it; I prepared myself for seeing his handsome face ruined by burns. But as I lifted the beam holding the moko and its owner I found him looking as if he was only sleeping. He was not burned or charred at all; in fact it didn't even look as if he had a spec of dirt on him. Confused I moved the rest of the surrounding timber around him until he was completely uncovered.

Sensing the residue dark aura of Sounga around him and the pure aura of Tenseiga I easily figured out how his body was still in perfect condition. I knew that Sounga's aura permeated his body because the selfish thing was trying to save itself and used its aura to block the flames, and Tensaiga's aura worked with it trying in vain to save its master from the flames. Such a loyal blade, Sesshomaru is lucky. So I picked up the blades and handed them to the three vassals and set to work on the rest of my task for the day.

'I just can't understand it, the great and terrible dog lord brought down by a single human man, despite his injuries, that demon had come home with worse. It just all seems so mysterious. Something is gong on and I have a feeling whatever is happening now, will somehow correspond with my vision of that battlefield.'

Now that I'm thinking however, I wonder if those old fools ever thought about how a 5 foot 7, 6 and a half month pregnant woman is supposed to pull a 6 foot 3 man out of a giant pile of ruble.

Good thing I have a 6 foot 7 mate.

* * *

Finding my masters body and returning it was only the first thing on my list of things to do. And yes I'm still absolutely HUGE.

I swear that it is either a very fat baby or there is more than one. Just my luck…

Kainmaru and I returned to the Shiro with our masters body draped in a white silk sheet, while I carried his VERY heavy might I add, armor. I thought pregnant woman are supposed to relax! Not carry some heavy ass armor when I have a mate that SHOULD have just left it on our master's body! His excuse,

"The spikes hurt my back, please carry theses darling"

Psshhh who knew I mated such a pansy? Anyway entering the gates was one of the hardest parts, every soldier, guard and noble was watching us carry our former master to the morgue awaiting his ceremonial burial.

Most of the Guests were already present by the time we had arrived. The Northern Lord, Lord Tsubasa, The Lord of the East, Lord Yukio and his mate Lady Yuri and their newborn wolf cub Prince Koga. And being that the Lord of the South, Lord Ryuukotsusei had been killed by Lord InuTaisho, the Southern Princess, Lady Misao, has come to pay her respects for her family's horrible mistake. She claims and wishes for a future alliance between the West and the South. And of course last but certainly not least, Lady Mai, Lady of the Western Lands (I cannot wait until Sesshomaru finds a mate to replace the witch!).

After hours of waiting for the rest of the guests to arrive the ceremony had started. It was truly a sad day, though I think my back was crying more than the guests were… I think I saw a tear from Lady Mai; odds are it was fake…witch.

* * *

It has been 3 and a half months since the death of Lord InuTaisho, and of course I am now on my 10th month of pregnancy, the midwife says I'm due any day now, oh and of course I guessed correctly I'm having twins.

It was the night after I had dug up my past lords grave and sent his body to the border of the afterlife. After collapsing of exhaustion upon my futon Kainmaru had instantly brought his head to my swollen belly as per usual. He loved touching, kissing, resting upon, anything he could think of on my stomach trying his damnest to be closer to the pups. And then out of nowhere he announced it.

" Koi, I hear more heartbeats." He said in an almost awed whisper.

"What do you mean? Of course there is don't forget I have a heart too" I answered wondering if he had been hit on the head during sparring again. It's happened before; I still laugh thinking about his random mumbling.

"No, I mean more than yours and the pups, Darling were having twins!" he answered with the brightest smile I think I've seen him wear yet. Then I sat and thought about it…

Oh god there is 2 now…kill me

I looked up towards the ceiling trying my damnest to glare at the kamis themselves. The bastards are making me give birth to 2 …

I cant believe it though 2 pups, 2 little black haired infants running around the forest. 2 pups to dress in the morning.

Two…

* * *

Kain! I swear to the kamis that if you ever touch me again I will kill you no better yet-!

Oh yes today is the day! The two pups of mine decided to give me a swift kick to my gut and then break my water. Of course Kainmaru was completely calm and handled it quite well. He fainted… as soon as the water hit the ground.

That's my pansy…

I remember seeing Sesshomaru kick him in the gut to wake him up while I was being rushed to the birthing chambers by the midwives. Cursing as I was I doubt the poor man wanting to be awake.

But as the midwife told him before they closed the doors to the chambers 'all mates say this but are pregnant again by the next year, have no fear for yourself Kainmaru-san'

"I suggest you ignore the midwife for the safety of your child producing organs" Sesshomaru advised with his usual deadpan voice

He cringed as my first scream was heard through the doors.

* * *

Ritsuka and Sora

That is what we named are new baby boy and girl. It's amazing; we brought new life into this world. I have that little girl I wanted to spoil and Kainmaru has his son to spar with. We were so happy.

Ritsuka was given his name in honor of Kainmaru's father. He of course had ink colored locks and Kainmaru's shining gold eyes. And our little girl was named Sora just because her hair was the color of white fluffy clouds on a beautiful summers day and my luminous silver eyes and my fathers dark blue stripes that led from the bottom of her temples to just underneath each of her eyes. And shockingly enough even Sesshomaru took a small liking to her. They little thing was just a magnet for love and attention and she most certainly got it.

But Kainmaru was just a little confused as to why she even has white hair in the first place. Well easily explained my great grandmother was from a distant branch of Sesshomaru's mother's side of the family. I have no idea how that ever came to be.

Ah well, who cares? She's adorable end of story.

* * *

It has been 3 years since Lord InuTaisho.

It has also been 3 years since I started doing monthly checks on my past lords mate Izayoi and pup Inuyasha.

He was probably just as cute as Sora and of course the Lady Izayoi's very demanding requests I brought Ritsuka and Sora along with me which meant I had to bring my very over protective mate and apparently very curious Sesshomaru

Well she wanted a visit. She's stuck with us now.

"I can't believe you! You self-centered, rude, little brat!"

"Are you finished?" Sesshomaru drawled

"NO! Now shut-up and let me finish you shithead!"

I got a raised eyebrow for that one.

"I can't believe you would call her and Inuyasha all those things! Right in front of them too! I thought I taught you better than that!"

"You did, I chose to ignore you to be honest"

SLAP!

Well that got his self-righteous attitude to an end.

"You called her a demon whore right in front of her pup and then proceeded to tell him he was a disgusting half-breed that no one would ever want! I can't believe you! You realize he is 3 years old right? Where's that honor of yours you preach about all the damn time! There is no honor in making an infant cry! Kami you are such a child!" I screamed at him though at the moment I don't think he heard me; still in shock from that smack right across his once pale face, now of course with a bright red handprint.

I stopped yelling and watched him cradle his stinging cheek, eyes wide open. Its obvious he wasn't expecting that, I guess not though that's the first time I've ever hit him.

"The worst part was when you went and told her its her fault your father is dead. Don't you think she blames herself enough?" I asked him. I think this is the most horrible thing he could ever have done to her. After he had said that she had started crying and asked me to return at a later date because she had 'company' coming a little later.

"Mother, I apologize for my behavior. I give you my word that I will never speak to her or her pup again" he responded

Wow, THE Sesshomaru apologized. I must have really knocked something into him with that smack. Great now I feel bad for hitting him. This is why Kainmaru will be the one to punish our pups.

The guilt eating away at me I got up on the very tips of my toes and pulled his head down to kiss his red cheek. I hate feeling guilty…

"I'm sorry I hit you, but you know you really deserved it, right? I felt him nod against my ear "You disrespected her in front of her own son in her own home no less!"

"I understand mo-Keira-san" He corrected hearing half the servant staff leaning against the door in disbelief

"Lord Sesshomaru apologized!" oh yeah that going to be the lead rumor for the next 100 years.

"Thank-you mother now I must go and invoke my wrath to prove I'm not going soft, thanks to you." he said

Yes, thanks to me. You keep telling yourself that.

* * *

It has been 3 years since that horrible visit with Lady Izayoi and Inuyasha

My pups are now both 6 years old, and along with their blossoming age we have learned something interesting about the both of them.

They both have been given the gifts of seeing the past and future. My little Sora has visions of the future and has described things she called cities with giant stone towers and moving carts without horses or cows. And my son Ritsuka has visions of the past, telling me he thought it was funny how 'Sesshomaru-nii chan's feet grew before his body making him almost look like he had flippers, and apparently according to my son I was a weird looking pup.

Well, he looked weird to.

Needless to say we were astounded. And Sesshomaru instantly took special appreciation for Sora's visions of the future, asking her to look for the enemy territories future battle tactics so he can counter them, and she just reveled in the attention.

We also figure out that their youki isn't fully developed yet, meaning they could end up with more amazing abilities! I just can't believe how special my pups are turning out to be

Now hopefully with all the attention Sora's getting it wont get to her head, the last thing I need is a mouthy girl around or worse a girl version of Sesshomaru!

I shuddered.

* * *

It has been 4 years now, my pups are 10 years old now and so is Inuyasha.

I have recently left the Shiro. Lady Izayoi has passed and I'm leaving to pick up her pup Inuyasha. The unfortunate part is for me to sufficiently plan out everything to make the future I have had visions of to happen I must disappear.

I must leave my pups, my mate, and my Sesshomaru. And I cannot return for at least 250 years. I know Sesshomaru will have every guard at his disposal out to search for me throughout the Western Lands and I know he will ask for permission of the other lords to search for me through their lands.

So I must disappear from the world with Inuyasha until I know Sesshomaru has given up searching for me. I plan on heading towards the Eastern Lands. This is where all my life training will come in handy I know Kainmaru will feel through our mark if I am alive and well and I know my pups will most likely feel abandoned, and I also know that Sesshomaru will feel betrayed by yet another parent.

But this must be done, to set the wheels of fate that Lord InuTaisho started with his death. But why me? I have a family I don't want to leave them for nearly 300 years I don't to miss my pups lives growing up. Sora's first boyfriend, Ritsuka's first real spar against his father, Sora's first bad break up. I'll miss it all. Just because of those damn Kami and Lord Toga.

Gods who did I kill in my past life?

* * *

Ohhhhh can anyone guess how InuTaisho started this wheel of fate? And yes gotta feel bad for Keira I would feel bad for missing my kids childhood but what she doesn't know is how much good she is doing by doing all this dirty work! Ah well she'll get it eventually.

Thank –you all my readers for your patience! And I hope you enjoy more which will be coming very very soon!

btw Sora means Sky so ya describes her well huh? silver eyes like the moon adn white hair like a cloud or snow haha anyway

see ya later!

~Shadow


	4. The Mischievious Mother is Found

Alrighty this chapter is dedicated to my very first reviewers!

Kitsune Diva

Sesshys Angel of Darkness

SarahJaneTennant

Fk306 animelover

Toni

Darkfyredragon35

Thank-you all! And I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_italics_= Sora's visions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or make any money off this story. I do own Keira, Kainmaru, Ritsuka and Sora!

I have found power in the mysteries of thought, exaltation in the changing of the Muses ... I have been versed in the reasoning's of men but Fate is stronger than anything I have known.

Euripides

Chapter 4: The Mischievous Mother is Found!

* * *

_Sesshomaru P.O.V_

She's gone.

I know I will not find that crafty demoness, unfortunately when she does not wish to be found she will not be. Her mate and pups come to me nearly everyday to come whine about their mother. Her mate Kainmaru is the most annoying, simply because the fact he leaves the Shiro for weeks at a time searching for his wayward mate and I am stuck as the baby sitter. Unfortunately no one seems to realize something very important.

These are Keira's pups. They belong to the master of hell himself!

"Sesshy-nii chan! Come play with mee!" that was the female hellian

"Yes we want to play again nii-chan" and that was the eerily calm voice of her male hellian.

Kami it is starting. I will never have pups for as long as I live, this I vow.

"Ritsu-chan that's my dolly give it baaack!" came the screech from Sora

"Hn, what's in it for this Ritsuka?" came the neutral voice of Ritsuka. Yes one of her devil spawns has decided to copy my way of speech to find how long it will be until this Sesshomaru looses his temper.

How utterly idiotic.

"I'll tell you where Papa hides your sweets next time he takes them! Now please give me my dolly! Mama gave it to me!"

"Alright, where will he put it?" he questioned

'I can not wait until mother comes back'

* * *

_Sora P.O.V_

_"I'm leaving!" the miko said in the doorway of her home. Making her was down towards the well house where she found her brother anxiously waiting at the open doors._

_"Hey, what are you?" she asked him_

_"Nothing" the boy answered_

_"You're not supposed to play in there" she chastised_

_"I'm not it's the cat" he answered turning to look inside_

_"Did he go down to the well?"_

_"Buuuuyyoooo" the boy called after being joined by his sister_

_"I don't know where else he could be" he whined_

_"So go down" she said like it was the simplest thing in the world_

_"But why do I have to be the one?"_

_"Because you're the one looking for him" She answered_

_"Ahhh something is down there!" he cried when scratching was heard from the well_

_"Uhh ya the cat" she answered as if he was stupid and then proceeded to go down the steps towards the well and stopped in front of it for a moment. And then a bang was heard._

_"Ahhhhhh!" she screamed_

_"Ahhhhh!" he screamed also after hearing her and then he noticed the cat "Buyo?" he asked after seeing his sister bend down and pick up the fat calico feline._

_" You make fun of me cause I'm scared and then your all blleeeaaaaahh!"_

_"Look who's talking Mr. why do I have to go?" she countered_

_He was silent and then he noticed the scratching from the well continued and then the rims of the well lit up "Sis, behind you!" he cautioned_

_There was then a slam from the well covers being thrown open and dozens of white floating ribbon arms shot out from the well and grabbed her._

Silver eyes snapped open 'another vision about that miko again. What does it mean?'

"What did you see?"

"Nothing important Sesshomaru-nii sama" I obediently reported

" It was that miko again was it not?" he questioned

"Hai, this vision though was more definite than the others"

"What do you mean 'more definite'?" he questioned again

"My visions are just equations of a certain route some one takes. For example, 1 road has 3 separate roads to take. You choose 1 of these 3 roads and proceed only to be met with 3 more different roads at the end. My visions work by choosing the road that is the most probable the person will take. Understand?"

"You choose 1 of these roads you think the person will take?"

"No I choose the road they are most likely to choose"

" I see" He answered with a thoughtful tone

"Have you had any visions of mothers whereabouts?"

"I told you I can't, since your brother was sealed by the priestess she sealed herself in some kind of meditated coma and has placed herself somewhere out of my reach"

"And the Tetsusaiga?"

"_Seen yet never seen. Protected, but never known to its protector"_

He glared

"You have told me this already" he said looking irritated

"Well then I can't help you! It's the same question nearly every damn day! Mother is blocking my path to the blade! All I can tell you is she is protecting it from my eyes" Now I was getting irritated.

"Useless" he said calmly

I glared

"Then stop coming to me if I am so damn useless!" I hate when he is like this, when mother was around he was callous but when she left he became so much more than callous. "You make special visits to my home just to insult me when I don't see what you want me to! For gods sake, aside from my father you are the only one of my family that at least visits me even if it is only for a couple looks in to future!"

I can feel tears prickling my eyes. Damn it! I will not let him know how much a single word affected me.

"Are you finished?"

" OH yes master!" I snarled back in complete sarcasm "Don't let the door hit you on the way out" I said as I waved I hand towards my front door.

"Hn" was his only answer as he swept out the front door. I'm sure he could smell my oncoming tears and wanted to leave before they broke free.

I am now an adult and have moved out of the Western Shiro to live on my own in my own nicely sized home around the base of Mt. Fuji. It has been nearly 245 years since the disappearance of my mother. My father is still the head general of military affairs in the Western Shiro and my brother Ritsuka now travels Japan and beyond I also haven't seen him for over 200 years now. It seems as soon as my mother left started the glue that kept my family together started to rot. I have many costumers coming for readings of their future. Mostly asking me for good prosperity for their family.

Yes now apparently I can give good luck to those who come to me for it. What a load of crap. No I am simply useless aside from my predictions. My brother and I are opposites in many ways. I see the future, he sees the past. I can manipulate water and her can create and manipulate fire. Ritsuka can fight, wield a sword and I can do nothing. He is useful and as Sesshomaru says I am useless.

_Useless._

* * *

_5 years later_

_"Wretched girl I must have the sacred jewel" the centipede demoness cursed as she floated away in the abyss of the wells magic_

'Sacred jewel, what is that?' I wondered 'I should look into it' I closed my eyes and looked for the paths that led towards this jewel and I found many different paths. Hundreds to be exact, how many people will be affected by this jewel? I picked one route the one about a dark priestess named Tsubaki.

_"Now dark priestess would you consider using your evil powers to assist me?" A man with long black ink hair and bright red eyes asked_

_"Naraku, was it? How would assisting you be a benefit to me?"_

_"You shall have the sacred jewel"_

_"Oh?" she asked then she started to glow a eerie white and her old womanly features started to fade and her appearance became that of a young woman_

_"The sacred jewel oh? You have it in your possession?" she asked again now in her young woman form_

"Odd" it seems so far this jewel must be something quite powerful if so many different beings are after it.

I guess I'll have to keep looking into it

* * *

_3 months later_

I started rummaging through my things looking for my travel supply bag I just saw a vision of Sesshomaru fighting Inuyasha and loosing against the Windscar. So now I must leave my humble home and search for the royal jerk, to warn him not to try anything stupid. A.K.A fight Inuyasha that day. When a shadow fell over me. Looking up I saw the very being I had witnessed in one of my visions some months ago.

"Naraku"

"Oh so you know of me?" He asked sounding a little shocked

"What is the sacred jewel?" I suddenly asked genuinely curious

"The thing you will be helping me find with those very useful abilities of yours"

"That is quite the assumption Hanyou"

"Do not try to mock me girl"

"Do not call me girl when I have a good 240 years on you" I countered

Yes I saw a vision of how he was created a little over 50 years ago, but at the time simply ignored it because I thought such a weak hanyou wouldn't be a threat.

He is now.

"Either join me of your own volition or be forced" he threatened and held up 3 shining pink shards of the sacred jewel

"What will you do with those? I don't want your petty power boost, I actually work for my own power"

"Oh either way these are going in you" he said with a smirk " Besides don't you want to prove to your family you aren't useless? You could be stronger than your brother. Strong enough even to find your mother, and also gain respect and awe from Sesshomaru, you will never hear the word 'useless' and your name in the same sentence again"

_"Useless" he said calmly _Sesshomaru.

"_Stay inside Sora it is too dangerous!" _Father

"_You're in the way Sora!" _Ritsuka

" _Sora hunny come back inside you'll hurt yourself"_ even mother…

"Tempting isn't it?" He said "They will coming to _you_ for help for anything" he started walking towards me with the shards still reaching out, as if begging me to take them.

"No, stay away from me!" I yelled and backed away but he pounced on top of me and shoved the 3 of them into my forehead. The last thing I remember before my mind went black was my mothers' voice

_"Sora, my little girl"_

_Mama!_

* * *

_Keira's P.O.V_

_Mama!_

"Sora?" my eyes opened and the first thing I saw was flying skeleton bird thing right in my face!

"Wooooaaahhh!" I screamed and jumped on to my feet at the same time. Damn that's a scary thing to wake up to.

Oh that's right, now I remember after Inuyasha was sealed to that tree I brought myself here. Really the only place I'd feel comfortable enough to leave my unconscious body, right with my past Lord Toga. Well actually on my past lords giant skull to be exact.

This was the only place they wouldn't find me until they went after the Tetsusaiga, but why am I waking up now? And why am I hearing my daughter calling me?

And how the hell did I get covered in dust?

Wiping off the dust from my kimono and my hair I remembered I'm wearing my favorite kimono! I guess I decided to sleep in style whatever how many years ago. I wonder how long I've been sleeping for a pitch black kimono to appear gray from the amount of dust.

"Ewww I hate being dirty!" I guess its some kind of phobia

"Man am I stiff" I said with a strained voice while stretching "and blocking Sora's visions from reaching me or the Tetsusaiga was hard enough, keeping my youki regulated enough not to wake up, ugh the things I do for the kamis"

I wonder how long it will take for Sesshomaru to figure out what I meant when I gave him that little hint through Sora's vision. He was always a smartass I'm sure he'll get it eventually.

"Speak of the devil" I remarked while watching him come down from the sky on his ball of energy, and not to long after Inuyasha and some miko flew in on one of those creepy skeleton birds

I guess it's time to make my reappearance!

* * *

I wonder if it's disrespectful to the dead to be using their ribcage as stepping stones…

Currently I am watching the interaction between Sesshomaru and his brother Inuyasha over the Tetsusaiga, of course I haven't been caught yet by Sesshomaru because I'm masking my scent and my youki so unless he sees me it's next to impossible to sense me in anyway

Oh hey that miko just popped out of that goop Sesshomaru made her out of from his poison claws! Amazing

"Thought I was a goner" was her first words when she emerged from the goo "Hey you, you tried to kill me didn't you!" she yelled while pointing the Tetsusaiga at Sesshomaru "don't go thinking your gunna get away with it mister!" she continued and then handed the blade to Inuyasha in a sweet voice "here I think we underestimated it don't let me down!"

"Hey ugh how are you still alive?" Inuyasha asked very puzzled over her walking over to him in the fist place. She paused and looked at her hands and came up with the smartest reply I think she could think of at the moment.

"Eeiihhh"

"The sword that's what protected you" I heard Sesshomaru answer her question. And then I felt his youki starting to build, but I doubt they noticed because they continued to talk in their own little world. Hey there's Myouga! I should say hi after this!

"Its true those claws of his hold deadly poison! It had to be the sword or she really would've died!" Myouga said hearing Sesshomaru "why not put it through a real test on Sesshomaru?" he continued looking pointedly at Sesshomaru

"Big words such small vermin" he answered and then his youki built up enough to create an unnatural funnel of wind around him "lets see if a half-breed can even wield the Tetsusaiga, I myself shall be the witness" he finished and I noticed his eyes turn a violent ruby color and his irises turn into an emerald shade and his face shift to that of his dog form and then his body was surrounded by a pink glow and he shot up into the air and returned to the grown as a giant white dog.

The instant he transformed I hopped from my perch and transformed in mid-air into my true form and landed right on his back causing him to yelp and start to excrete his poison in reaction to his surprise.

Idiot.

He started bucking like a wild horse, so with my jaws I grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and started to growl trying to tell him to calm down it was me but nooooo, the idiot had to go and jump up and out of the inside of Lord Toga and we landed on his shoulder.

"Hey, Aunt Keira what the hell do ya think your doin?" I heard Inuyasha yell up to me "this is my fight!"

I growled at him and barked to get him to shut up and stepped in front of him and that miko Kagome he called her.

Sesshomaru then chose that time to growl at me in defiance and charge for an attack, which I easily dodge by jumping over him.

I guess somebody is a little sore about being bested by his mom.

We both met head on, I clamped down on the side of his neck and he did the same to my neck. I really shouldn't have trained him so well. He snarled and growled, demanding me to allow him to kill Inuyasha and I growled and snarled back telling the twit he wouldn't be going anywhere near my charge.

His life was entrusted to me by Lord Toga after all.

I guess the only easy way to finish this will not be by battling him when my youki is at its lowest from being asleep for so long, so I gathered all the youki I had left and concentrated it to my teeth and turned him into his energy form and cast him from the border of the after life towards the portal that was opened from the black pearl.

He snarled when he felt himself being condensed and forced back in to his humanoid form and flew away.

Once he was gone I transformed back into my humanoid form and promptly passed out from over use of what little youki I had.

* * *

_Sesshomaru's P.O.V_

Damn her!

She comes back after disappearing for nearly 300 years and attacks me just to save the damn half-breed.

How dare she

"This is not over" I will get her at a later date, she sent Jaken and I back because she was weak, I have never witnessed her youki at such low levels. Perhaps blocking Sora's visions were more taxing on her than I had originally thought.

* * *

_Keira's P.O.V_

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha screamed in my face

"Me saving your ass that's what!" I retorted

It's always good to know my efforts are appreciated…

* * *

Well that's the end of another chapter! I hope you liked it I loved writing this chapter I think it's my favorite so far! And as you can I see changed up the battle against Sesshomaru and Inuyasha simply because I have a better idea.

HERES A PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPPIE

**_"Am I useless now? Nii-chan" she asked in an eerie calm voice while watching the blood pour from the wound where Sesshomaru's arm used to be_**

**_"Sora"_**

OOHHH bet you can't wait now!

So till next time

~ Shadow


	5. Asleep from Day

All right, can any of you answer this question?

Is it bad luck if a black and white cat crosses your path? And my cat is equal black as she is white! I don't know I'm soo confused! With my luck I'm scared of my kitty and she feels neglected! Hell writing this chapter she tried to curl up on my lap and I jumped up and ran! Poor , yes that's her name!

Save the neglect of my kitty and tell me the answer!

**Disclaimer:** You know every time an author has to do this we die a little inside. Every chapter, we feel it! Well here it is, I don't own a thing. **cries**

~~~- = Sora's visions

+++ = Ritsuka's visions

**Abc = **Sesshomaru's Beast (inner Sessh)

Chapter 5: Asleep from day

* * *

"_Mother!" asked the excited 8-year-old pup_

"_Yes?"_

"_Happened next? After you defeated the bat demon!" he asked hopping on the futon_

"_Well how about you get in bed and I'll tell you!" the young mother answered tinkling him on his sides "Alright, so afterwards in exchange for his knowledge of our enemies whereabouts, the Great Bat Lord's son T__sukyumaru__was given a gift. A gift so that he could protect his clan, a red orb that doubled and concentrated his youki. To create a barrier, and now every generation of that family 1 person with Tsukyumaru's blood will take control over the orb. Though Tsukyumaru is much to young to be worrying himself over children just yet."_

"_Can I get a present from you if I tell you something! You know father is the one who replaced your shampoo with honey and tree sap! Can I have a present now?"_

"_He what?" she asked through gritted teeth_

_The young boy quickly covered his mouth "Oops" he squeaked _

Sesshomaru-nii Sama was a rambunctious child.

Shocking…

" I suppose I should pay him visit while I'm passing through" I mumbled walking through a little village I came across. Ever since I had a shard of this odd crystal hit me, I have been following the direction it had came from and ending up at a small farming village I believe is called Edo. But that is not my only reason for being here, about 5 miles back I had caught a scent I haven't smelt since I was a young pup.

Mother

It was faint, but I ran for it and found myself here. What the hell would she be doing here? But as I came closer the stronger her scent became, and oddly enough this village was nearly covered in the scent of an Inu-hanyou with some kind of relation to my brother no doubt, so I'm going to guess this is the Inuyasha that Lord Toga had died for.

I wonder if he is as calm and collected as Sesshomaru.

"Oi, who the hell are you?"

Nope

"My mother is here tell me where she is half-breed" I sneered, I can't stand vulgarity

"Your mom huh? Well she ain't here idiot in case you haven't noticed this a human village and you ain't no half-demon"

"She is here, fool her scent leads into that hut you are currently blocking my way to, stand aside!" I roared, I was becoming impatient; I want to see my mother no argue with the village idiot.

After hearing my raised tone a young miko ran out to see what the commotion was. And what a creature she is. Her scent of tiger lilies and spring rain was so soothing I instantly calmed. Her leath body and mile long legs had instantly caught my attention only second to her startling cobalt blue eyes.

I especially appreciated her unusually short kimono.

"Inuyasha! Why do you have to be so rude!" she chastised

"Keh, this idiot thinks that Keira's his mom" He answered like I was an idiot for even entertaining the thought

But as soon as he mentioned her name I knew for sure it was she, her youki is so low I just caught it now.

"What did you do to her?" I questioned with deadly calm, they must have truly made her suffer, the amount of youki my mother held could suffocate half of the western army.

"What the hell are ya blabbin about now?"

My head quickly snapped up to look at the foul hanyou allowing him to see my crimson tinted eyes

"Her youki is so low she'll die! What the hell did you do to my mother?" I answered his rude question and quickly rushed into the hut. Knocking him out of the way and into a tree a couple meters away, rendering the idiot unconscious

When I got inside there was an elderly woman blocking my way to her with an arrow poised towards me.

"What do ye want demon?"

"My mother is behind you old woman now move" I snapped my patience gone from dealing with the idiot hanyou.

I supposed she recognized my features were similar to my mother's and never did her arrow move from my position, moved out of my way

"Mother…" such a sight for sore eyes. I had almost forgotten how she looked, even with a sickly appearance she was one of the most gorgeous beings I'd ever seen. What happened for her youki to be so low? My powerful and protective mother, her power coming so close to the great dog lord's.

Nearly gone.

She had the appearance of a human with the wasting disease. Her thick onyx hair looked thin and brittle, and her eyes looked as if she hadn't slept for years, lips cracked and dry, pasty skin almost looking like wax and so thin. This was not the bright and full of life mother I remember.

"Ritz is that you?" she whispered using the nickname she had always enjoyed

"Mother, I've missed you" I answered bending over to take her into my arms. She was so light, like a feather.

"Always so formal, how many times have I told you just to call me 'mom'?"

"This is no time for jokes Mother, I'm going to transfer a bit my youki to you to at least keep you alive until you can generate your own again" I warned, it is usually a painful process and supposed to be done by mates but seeing as father isn't anywhere near by I'm going to have to do it.

I lowered my head to the spot where her neck shoulder met, and spotted my fathers mark. His shining bite marks were dimmed and half gone. It's a wonder that she hasn't been experiencing the pain of not renewing her mark. And unfortunately why it's so dangerous for me to be doing this. Her mark is so faded, if any other male wanted her they could overpower my fathers claim and make her their mate. If I release too much youki, I could accidentally mark my own mother as a mate.

I swallowed my fears, this was no time to be a coward. She will die if I don't do this now, it was all but a miracle that she lived this long.

I bit. She screamed. In absolute agony at the intrusion and started all over again when I started injecting my youki into her.

It won't be long before father is alerted by her pain and comes for her. He will be able to perform this without pain for her.

'Hurry father'

* * *

_Kainmaru P.O.V_

"Why Kain, why won't you take a new mate? Take me as your mate!"

This damn woman has been pestering me for nearly 140 years now, and my answer is always the same.

"No Sukuyu, I can still feel her through my mark. And if she does ever leave this world I plan to follow. There is your answer so stop pestering me." Was my answer in irritation. She actually thought I would mate the well known whore. My son's nickname for her was 'suck you' for a very good reason.

"Please, I'll make you feel real good" she begged in an attempt to sound sexy, and ran her painted claw tipped finger down my chest and towards my hakama.

'EWWW'

"I find you a revolting whore I would never mate you even if you were the last female on this plane!" I snapped grabbing her wrist and twisting it until I heard it crack.

"Ahh! It's okay, it's okay, you like pain! I'll take it! You can break anything you want baby" she pleaded in a desperate tone

I made a face "I just broke your wrist and you are still attempting to get into my hakama?" incredible…

"She left you! Don't you get it? She just wanted a good fuck I bet, and your position!"

"Her position was higher than mine! Try ag-" I stopped mid sentence when I felt the excruciating pain on my neck

Keira

I was gone in mere seconds. Some bastard was trying to mate my beloved. I'll kill him!

I caught her faint scent in a small farming village along with the scent of my son. What is going on? Ritsuka would kill anything that came near his mother, and I couldn't feel her youki, but his was flaring, along with that of an Inu-hanyou and a powerful young priestess.

I came closer to a hut that I could sense them in. what is happening? The mark was and is still is alerting me of another trying to mate her but my son is in the same hut as her?

Is it possible for a mating mark to malfunction?

I walked into the hut and stilled. My son was marking his mother.

"Ritsuka!" I called revolted

His head snapped up, bloody elongated fangs leaving her neck, and stared at me for only a moment.

"Father her youki was so low she was going to die I had to, I knew you never would have made it in time please forgive me." He quickly replied knowing how the situation must have looked like to me.

I moved towards them and took her into my arms. My darling mate, I missed her so much, it pained me to feel her longing to see me through our mark when she first left, and then the sudden blank I was given for nearly 50 years. I couldn't feel her at all. It had terrified me.

"Kain?" I heard her hoarse voice whisper

"Yes, Koi I'm right here." I quickly answered

She opened her eyes and stared at me for a small time before giving a small smile. It was enough to light up my world.

"I can't leave him alone, don't take me back to the Shiro"

"You need medical attention that only the West's elite healers can help you, you must come with me, it's not up for debate"

"No" she said a bit firmer and started to squirm in my arms attempting to get free

"I'll stay mother, you go get better. I'll watch over Inuyasha" Ritsuka volunteered

She frowned "I'll be back. Soon" she said looking pointedly at me

That's my stubborn Keira I missed.

* * *

_Inuyasha P.O.V_

"Ah, my frickin head" I groaned

"Well, in my opinion you deserved it" I heard the Kikyou wanna-be answer

"Keh, whatever Keira never told me she had a brat"

"I think he's older than you Inuyasha, so maybe you shouldn't be calling him a brat" she replied

"I am. By hundreds of years actually"

She jumped and placed her hand over her racing heart "You scared me! Oh by the way, I'm Kagome; we didn't really get off on the right foot. What's your name?" she asked holding out her hand

The bastard looked at her for a minute then answered her saying his name was Ritsuka. And took her hand and got a confused look when she started shakin it. Huh, that sounds kinda familiar. Oh yeah I guess Keira did tell me about her havin kids once or twice.

"Oi, what the fuck is with chuckin me into the damn tree?" I shot at him.

"Would you have moved otherwise?" he shot back with a raised eyebrow, now that looks familiar this guy must be another one losers that hero-worship Sesshomaru.

"No, he wouldn't, he's too stubborn for that" Kagome answered looking right at me. Wench, she can only keep wishin to be Kikyou.

"Keh, at least I don't kiss the ground that bastard walks on like this idiot. Everything about him screams 'I wanna be Sesshomaru'"

He glared

"Hm, perhaps its because I grew up around him. I guess I have picked up on a few of his habits, but I assure you I do not wish to be Sesshomaru. I feel like having loved ones one day."

"Whatever" I answered getting up from the ground. "I'm goin out"

"Wait! Inuyasha we have to start collecting shards!" I heard Kagome yell as I jumped from the next tree.

Whatever.

_"Keira my dear, I have an important task to ask of you"_

_"Anything My lord wishes" the silver eyed demoness answered from her kneeling position._

" _I- well I need you to use your ancestral abilities for me. To create a special stone. A Meido Seiki your grandmother called them"_

_She frowned behind the curtain of her hair for a moment before replying _

"_I'm afraid I can't do that"_

"_And why not" he asked slightly irritated with her blatant refusal_

"_Because the ways to hell are heavily guarded, also I am not permitted. I cannot just hand these out, my lord. Why do you need it anyway?"_

"_Do well to keep this conversation between ourselves Keira, last or not if this information is leaked you will not live to see the next sunrise. The kamis have blessed me with a vision into the future, I need it to set the path in time in its proper path, for future use of course"_

"_Why do you need a Meido Seiki my lord?" she persisted. She easily caught on to the fact he had not yet answered her._

_"I cannot tell you, but I promise it will do well for Sesshomaru's future" he replied knowing anything involving the pup would be done._

_She stared at the regal lord for a time before caving" you are such an ass! When do you need it?"_

"_Ah! I knew I could count on you my dear girl! I will need it as soon as you can get hands on one I'm afraid" he answered previous irritation gone with his new victory._

_She glared, He grinned_

"_I hate you"_

"_I know" he answered smiling wider_

_

* * *

_

Naraku P.O.V

_"Why do you have a sudden interest in the miko nii-sama?"_

"_I don't believe it is your business Ritsuka" he answered in a mocking tone_

"_Sesshomaru! I have no time for your damn games! Answer me"_

_The moon kissed demon glared at the charcoal brushed Inu, a clear action telling the other he had no intentions answering his demands_

"_Nii-sama, I will not allow you to hurt her"_

"_That is most unfortunate, because this Sesshomaru will not deter his desires for you, you would do well to learn that."_

"_Then why do you want her I know you feel nothing for her!"_

"_This one has his reasons"_

"_Brother or not, I will not allow you to shatter her further your brother has done it for you"_

"_Do not play hero Ritsuka"_

"_Shut-up!"_

_Sesshomaru smirked "Go on then, attempt to stop me, but you know in the end I never loose. I always get what I want"_

"What an interesting future this new little miko has, I want better information Sora, locate the jewel shards"

"I'm afraid I cannot locate the shards master" was the reply from my newly forced employee. The demonesses glazed eyes reflect everything in the room like twin mirrors. Clearly telling anyone she was not in her right mind.

"And why not?" I inquired

"I cannot see the present master"

"Then tell me when they will be in a location" I answered as if she were stupid. Truly irritating the only downfall of controlling ones mind

They lack common sense.

The snow white demoness closed her eyes in concentration

"I am afraid I am unable to foresee the shards, master"

Perfect, what a waste " and why not?"

"Too many posses or seek them for me to count the proper trail"

"Hm, fine. Show me something entertaining at least"

Apparently her mind still had some bursts of control over its self because her next vision she broadcasted in the bowl of enchanted water was myself being run through by a blade wielded by a demon in white.

"Ha! That was hilarious!" I stated with fake enthusiasm

She smirked before her eyes became glazed once more.

* * *

Keira P.O.V

What a hentai.

I have been here all of 2 weeks and he is already trying his damnest to herd me into the bedroom. The first week was spent regaining the youki I had lost after sealing it for so long then suddenly transforming. Then the second week…

"Keira, lets skip dinner…" Kain started rubbing his hand on my thigh "I have over 200 years worth of nighttime activities to make up for" he whined

"Oh yes! your just going to drop dead of sex starvation aren't you?" I snapped sarcastically

He whined again "Darling 200 years of nothing, I am a man! I have needs! This is lover cruelty!"

Well, I'm obviously going to be here awhile…

'Ritz please, please don't kill Inuyasha…'

* * *

_Kagome P.O.V_

"AHHH no Ritsuka don't kill him!"

"You damn half-breed get back here!"

"Fuck-you man, you think I'm stupid! Besides you need a little ego battering!"

"MY GOD GIVE ME MY CLOTHES!" Poor Ritsuka yelled his face the color of a red stop sign and panic written all over his face.

You see this all started when Ritsuka commented on Inuyasha being the biggest idiot he'd ever met in all 300 years of his life and well… Inuyasha didn't take it too well. So while Ritsuka was having a bath at a hot spring he sniffed out while we were traveling, Inuyasha swooped in and took his clothes.

So poor Ritsuka had came out of his bath with no clothes and well… the poor guy had to come back to camp with nothing on and ask me for something to wrap around his hips and off he went on his hanyou hunt for his clothes.

You think his face is red now you should've seen mine.

"Ritsuka! No he'll get a concussion doing that!" more like contusion…

He looked up from his previous activity of bashing Inuyasha's head into a boulder to look at me then blushed again and went off to put his clothes on leaving Inuyasha a unconscious heap of blood.

He's gunna have one hell of a headache in the morning

"_Either join me of your own volition or be forced" the kumo threatened and held up 3 shining pink shards of the sacred jewel_

"_What will you do with those? I don't want your petty power boost, I actually work for my own power"_

"_Oh either way these are going in you" he said with a smirk " Besides don't you want to prove to your family you aren't useless? You could be stronger than your brother. Strong enough even to find your mother, and also gain respect and awe from Sesshomaru, you will never hear the word 'useless' and your name in the same sentence again"_

"Please don't leave Ritsuka I'm sure Inuyasha' sorry for what he did, but we really need you right now and besides I thought you promised your mom you'd look after him"

"I'm not leaving permanently Kagome, I just have to check on my sister. I'll be back in 2 mornings and I promise the second night I will be right here" he answered pointing to the spot where he dropped his bag, and marked an 'X' on the ground with his claws.

For some reason in the middle of the night he woke up drenched in sweat, and he had said he had a nightmare, but I remember he told us he saw visions of the past. So I'm going to take a swing at it and guess this is all about her.

"Well I hope your sister is okay" I answered a little bummed; after all he's the one who's been keeping Inuyasha off my back. Kikyou this, Kikyou that. I don't even know her and I wish she'd jumped off a cliff before she met Inuyasha just so I wouldn't have to listen to him.

I know that sounded horrible.

"If she is, I'll bring her back with me I'm sure she'd love to meet you besides I'm willing to bet she has a lot of questions for you. She always has visions of your time I think, with the tall metal towers and metal beasts on the roads?"

Metal beasts?

"You mean cars?"

Blank look, ok so maybe her visions don't come with volume.

"Cars? Is that what their called? Ah anyways I'll be back in no time, and tell Inuyasha to leave you alone or else the punishment will be painful" he said with a smile, funny I've only met a few people that can threaten somebody with a tender smile and still make it sound scary.

And Ritsuka's definitely one of them.

* * *

A/N: PAINFUL TIME SKIP HERE MY READERS I APOLOGIZE!

* * *

_Keira P.O.V_

"Oi! Jackass, stop sulking over the corpse"

"Shut-up!" said jackass answered from his tree

"Inuyasha! Have some respect the poor woman had to raise you of all people don't you think she deserves a little props?" Kagome shot

"Yes, although I have no idea as how such an idiot as yourself was raised by _my_ mother and not have any smarts at all" my Ritz added

"I've seen quite a bit of miracles in my life and yet his stupidity is definitely is one of the top 5 on my list" the hentai monk obviously couldn't help but add.

Sango just wanting to join the fun added with a giggle "Maybe while pinned to the tree his brained deteriorated"

At least has some friends now, after so many years of rejection from both races human, and demon even his own flesh and blood Sesshomaru had rejected him. And that had shocked me Sesshomaru was always cold and indifferent but the amount of hate he has for him is unbelievable.

Anyhow.

Since being able to finally pull myself away from Kainmaru and escape our bedroom I had immediately came back to find Inuyasha, not trusting Ritsuka to keep him in the land of the living for long. And since coming back I was bombarded with some very disturbing news.

Some damned kumo half-breed kidnapped my Sora.

That bastard when he meets me will wish he had decided to suffer in his previously burned husk of a human body than turned himself into what he is now. But I unfortunately have to put my revenge on hold. Because again disappointing as it is I cannot interfere.

When I learned what and who this Naraku was and it clicked finally after hundreds of years of confusion. This Naraku is the one my Sesshomaru will face with a human miko by his side and I believe that miko is the one currently in front of me.

One problem though.

She for some reason Kami knows why she has some kind of odd 'infatuation' with Inuyasha. I immediately had a feeling that their relationship would not end well but at least both my boys end up happy in the end.

At least I get to enjoy the performance. I had made my debut and now my time on this stage has ended, it is now my turn to join the audience.

* * *

_Rin P.O.V_

'I wonder what Lord Sesshomaru is thinking…'

Ever since Lord Sesshomaru saw his little brother Ritsuka we've been having less and less flower breaks.

And we've passed sooooooo many flowers!

Even Ah and Un have wanted to stop but I think that's just because smelly Master Jaken walks in front of them holding their reigns for me. I thought Lord Sesshomaru had a sensitive nose but from all of Master Jaken's stories say that he's been with him a long, long, long time.

No wonder Lord Sesshomaru always walks in the front! That's why Lord Sesshomaru never walks with me! It's all smelly Jaken's fault!

"Rin"

"Yes My Lord?"

"Go fetch yourself something to eat. Make haste we are in a hurry"

"Hurry for what My Lord?" I asked

He looked at me really quick though so I almost didn't see it and started walking. Meaning he isn't going to tell me so it must be that mean spider man we've been looking for is close by

"Lord Sesshomaru, wait for me!" I'll never tell him but I've always been scared every time he leaves me and Jaken behind. I get so scared that he might not ever come back to us. And sometimes even when he gets a little ahead of us I always have to run to catch up.

Like now, he's still walking.

"Please…" Please stop leaving, he looks so much like my papa the day he left to be a samurai in a lord' army, the day the bandits came and killed my mama and brothers.

He stopped!

But I barely even whispered, OH silly me! Of course only my lord has the best ears!

"Be quick I will not wait long"

"_Be quick Rin we can't wait long"_

_"Yes Papa!"_

"Yes Pa-My Lord!"

He turned when he heard my slip but I quickly ran into the forest with Ah-Un.

I'll call him that one day but not today!

* * *

Sesshomaru P.O.V

_'Yes Pa-My Lord!'_

'_Yes Pa-My Lord!'_

_'Yes Pa-My Lord_!'

**"I told you keeping the human will pose as a problem"** my beast commented

'Silence, she was most likely thinking something else at the same time as answering me'

"**This is not wise, she will grow fond of us"**

'In case it has escaped your notice she already is'

"**She will die in a blink of an eye to us, why go through the pain her death will cause? It was the same with father's death, even Keira's disappearance and then betraying us her first son, for the half-breed!"**

'She did not betray us! She has more honor than that, be silent, it is now you who betrays her with those thoughts alone'

"**You like a child, she left us in a time of great need and even helped the damn hanyou by throwing us away from our great fathers remains and now even travels with him ensuring his safety and that of the Tetsusaiga!"**

'You dare tell me I am the child yet are the one whining over her choices with the hanyou'

My inner self growled low in warning, not that the beast can do anything locked in his cage within the recesses of my mind. No mother did not betray me, or the West I have no doubts that the only thing that separated her from her pups and mate had been my father. With her familial ancestry of manipulating the gates of hell of her own will, I have no doubts she speaks to father regularly. A power my father had wished to have in his own families bloodline.

Snarling my beast raged on **" I will watch this farce until your foolish self comprehends!"**

' Do as you please however you will be disappointed I hope mother will forgive you'

"**I am you, I am simply voicing your uncertainties and fears you refuse to see like a foolish pup!"**

"Make camp here, Jaken if anything happens…" leaving the threat open

"Yes My Lord as My Lord commands, anything for you!"

**"The toads disturbs this one"**

'This one also'

**"Mother always said to knot your hakama's around the toad"**

I smirked, yes her first meeting with the toad that was the first thing she had to say towards him.

_' Make sure to knot your hakama extra tight around him, I'm scared he might try and rape you in your sleep, last thing I need is you fearing frogs'_

"**Fearing frogs indeed"** he chuckled

* * *

"I am surprised, you're the first one here" the kumo hanyou chuckled

Shortly after leaving the clearing, a barrier shimmered around myself and I was looking at a human daimyo's Shiro surround by the hanyou's miasma.

"Naraku, surrender the demoness"

Smirking at the possibility of angering myself "You mean Sora? but I so enjoy her though it would be a shame to give her up"

"Then it shall be by force"

"Now, now Sesshomaru don't be so quick to draw your blade, I think you will like the 'improvements' I made to her"

"Improvements?" I echoed

"Why yes, the poor dear wanting so badly to show her nii-chan her strength and to prove she was not 'useless' you called it the shards simply couldn't resist the call"

Lies, no matter the names I call her she would never disgrace herself and her pack so, using the shards of the bauble.

"Oh Sora darling, Lord Sesshomaru is here to see you why don't you welcome him?"

As called she emerged from the decaying Shiro, barely clothed, her kimono hanging in tatters and dirty. The once light pink kimono resembled a shredded curtain catching a breeze through a window each time she moved, her long pure white mane now but a memory of her beauty now cut to her shoulders in tatters varying from long strands to short ones. Her eyes glazed over as if they were mirrors.

Granted the display of her appearance would have angered me, but her purity in her scent gave away to the fact the hanyou had not attempted for her to service him

"Sora, regain your senses, This Sesshomaru tires of this game"

"So expected from you Sesshomaru but unfortunately the 3 shards I have in her refrain from her gaining consciousness, she is but a puppet for my use."

"Pathetic"

"Prepare yourself Dog" Naraku sneered while Sora pulled her blade from her side and charged towards the Demon Lord. Naraku fled in a funnel of miasma knowing the outcome already.

"Sora!" I called finding no falter in her stride towards me, blade raised to make the first strike I pulled Tenseiga from my side and blocked her attack and knocked her away.

She snarled as her eyes flashed, she was trying to resist her inner self obviously been pushed back from the influence of the shards. It was short lived however as her eyes regained their glossed look and she charged.

"SORA!" distracted by mothers scream I faltered and she striked

She didn't miss

* * *

_Kagome P.O.V_

"Oh Kami!"

Keira and Ritsuka suddenly caught Sora and Naraku's scent and we all ran for it and after Keira basically shredded the barrier hiding the scents again we found Sesshomaru fighting Sora.

That's when Keira panicked

That's also the moment we all watched Sora take advantage of his distraction and cut him across his chest in a downward arc from shoulder to hip!

Keira screamed a sob and was caught by Ritsuka seeing her intent to go to him and stop Sora.

And then she spoke

"Am I useless now? Nii-Chan" she asked in an eerie calm voice while watching the blood pour from his chest.

He glared at her

Then suddenly the snow hued demoness started to growl in defiance. And suddenly went rigid her eyes flickering from f red to silver in seconds.

While she was distracted Inuyasha quickly ran to her and put her in a arm lock holding her arms behind her back and bringing them up until he heard a crack that even I heard from here

"Inuyasha what did you just do?" I screamed he basically ripped her arms out of her sockets and shattered her shoulder blades.

"Keh she's a demon she'll heal. Where are the shards?" he hollered back

"There's 3 in her forehead!" I replied turning around knowing he'll most likely shove his fingers through her skull for them

Another cracking sound proved my theory right.

She passed out after that and the rest of the night flew by. Sesshomaru halfway bled out on the field right there had to be persuaded by Keira until she took my first aid kit into the forest with him and disappeared.

Sora hadn't woken up until about midnight my watch said. Nobody really wanted to tell her about Sesshomaru, knowing she saw him as her big brother. But Inuyasha proved he couldn't keep his trap shut and gruffly explained the whole thing.

She sat silent since then.

I went to sleep with her staring stone faced into the fire and woke up to her staring stone faced into the morning embers. I don't even think she blinked. Her arms and forehead had healed within 5 hours, but were still pretty sore, but her faithful brother sat behind her and gently rubbed her shoulders speaking to her about his adventures to the New World and the Continent.

Everybody noticed Keira hadn't come back yet. Especially Sora.

* * *

PHEW what a chapter 19 pages! And I usually do 10 or 9 so yay me!

I'm super sorry For taking so long I re wrote the fight so many time before just cutting it down so they barely got started before the others came…I know it was especially sad.

I didn't really like the beginning of this chapter but oh well.

~Shadow


	6. Rough Start

**1 thing**! I watched a futurama episode when Fry gets that Lucy Lou Robot hologram thing…well don't know about any of you but if I could do THAT with my computer I would have a HAREM of Sesshomaru's! **swoon** and a couple Naraku's, you can't deny without being all creepy and mutated, he's sexy as hell!

Anyways enough of my rambling FINALLY here is Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Don't own squat

Chapter 6: Rough Start

* * *

_Sesshomaru P.O.V_

"Your manner of speak has deteriorated, the hanyou's influence I presume?"

"No, I just have no reason to be so formal , I don't serve the Lord of the West anymore." She answered quietly, not taking my bait for distraction

"I'm such an idiot. I can't believe this happened because of me"

"I underestimated Sora's skills, do not blame yourself" I stated easily sensing the heavy cloud of guilt emanating from her aura.

"Don't cover for me, I shouldn't have yelled like that. Kami what about Sora, she must feel horrible you two were so close when she was little. You were her idol I bet she's worse off than I am"

Sora. Yes most likely she is wallowing in her guilt somewhere.

"This Sesshomaru supposes he got what he was asking for"

Casting me with a suspicious eye she questioned "what do you mean? 'Got what you were asking for?' What did you do?"

"Her weakness in her mental barriers were most likely caused by his words, she has now proven herself and shown this Sesshomaru his errors. Consider this one of these 'lessons learned through pain' as you call them"

Never loosing her suspicious look she continued "What did you say?"

_"Am I useless now Nii-Chan?"_

I instead chose not to answer, Sora will most likely inform her later when she is being questioned of the past events.

"Sorry" noticing my slight wince

My sensitive nose started to burn when she started using a liquid in

"A medicinal alcohol, it will prevent infection Kagome told me. Demon or not we don't know what that bastard did to her blade before the battle so I am taking precautions" speaking in a tone daring me to protest.

She was silent after. Not a word from the usual insistent talking she usually kept up. For most it was an ominous sight of her not speaking.

She was thinking.

"You'll get it back" she said after a large amount of time. Just finishing the bandages.

"Pardon?"

"You will get your arm back. Just…not for a while" she repeated slightly hesitant. As if she feared a repercussion of some kind.

"Mother, what are you speaking of?" I asked again.

"Listen and listen well, I will not ever repeat myself." She answered then paused hesitant again she spoke "when you were small your father and I both had separate visions of the future, a guide from the gods he called it. We were given a specific list of things we had to do in order for that future to happen"

"The reason for your disappearance?" I answered more than asked

"Yes, also the reason why your fathers remains are at the border of the afterlife. I had to put him there and seal the Tetsusaiga within his corpse, then deal with Sounga. And don't even bother asking it disappeared after we dealt with it."

I glared she had obviously caught on to my next demand

"This one had no such thoughts, dear mother" faying innocent

obviously not believing me a second "Sure"

"Anyway, all this is the reason I haven't already gut that damn hanyou who took my pup. And also why I didn't stop that same hanyou from pinning Inuyasha to that tree, this was also why I had sealed my self to your father's remains and shielded the Tetsusaiga from Sora's sight. Because I knew you would be after it soon enough and thus started the route we are now on."

"You are not telling me everything you had seen are you?" I asked

"Of course not" she answered, then grinned "However, I'll give you a little hint to one though…there is more than one reason why your fathers remains are at the border of this world and the next."

"By the way did you like the little hint I gave you to Tetsusaiga?" she joked, changing the subject

"No"

"Stumped ya huh?" she asked with a grin knowing the answer already. Then faying defeat she continued "But alas, it is not I who can take the honor in confusing the Great Sesshomaru, no only your father can take such an honor"

I glared again.

She laughed "Ahh Sesshie my boy it's been entirely too long"

This will unfortunately be a long night

* * *

_Kagome P.O.V_

"Oi, Congrats on kickin' Sesshomaru's ass Cuz!"

Oh my goodness, what a way to make her feel better!

"Inuyasha! SIT"

That THUD never ceases to calm me down, even if it is just a little bit.

"Cuz?" Sango repeated, bewildered

"My mother and father are his god-parents in other words his aunt and uncle, so I'm by default his cousin…not that I'm proud of it" Sora answered quietly

Huh I guess Inuyasha has more of a family than he thought. 2 cousins an Aunt and Uncle and a half-brother… but I'm not too sure he counts though.

"Sora, I'm sure Sesshomaru doesn't hate you over it, nobody blames you, you couldn't control yourself at all." I said noticing her going back into her quiet state

"That is the issue Kagome-san I DID have control of it. In the beginning anyway… I just fell for his trap wanting so badly to prove I wasn't useless especially to Sesshomaru. In the end all I did was betray his trust"

"The bastard doesn't trust nobody. Hate to break it to ya" Inuyasha crudely cut in sitting in is hole

She glared at him hard "No, he does trust you simply have to show him why he should and work for it, but once you have it, you always have it but once you loose it you never get it back, it is known as the ultimate honor to have Sesshomaru' trust"

"Now, now I don't think now is the time to start an argument" Miroku put in looking pointedly at Inuyasha "we all have our opinions. Mine personally is that if Sesshomaru-sama truly sees Sora-sama here as family then she should not worry over loosing his trust. I'm sure all will be forgiven by the time he and Keira-sama show up" he finished looking at Sora now.

Always trust Miroku to end an argument peacefully as possible.

"Very wise, Monk one would think you know me better than she" Sesshomaru answered showing up from the forest with Keira not far behind.

Sora just sat there speechless. I'm willing to bet she thought he was going to say something much much different. To be honest by the look of the rest of us, so did we. Even Miroku looked shocked.

"Y-you don't hate me? You forgive me?" she asked shocked

" I challenged you and you showed This Sesshomaru his errors it is I who should apologize it was a lesson well learned."

Inuyasha promptly fainted right back into his hole.

* * *

Unfortunately Inuyasha did eventually wake up.

And then started hollering when we told him that Sesshomaru decided to stick around. Mostly for Sora's benefit I think.

After that Keira intervened taking Sora into the forest. saying she decided that they needed 'mother-daughter time'.

And awhile after that Inuyasha decided it was dinner time with his rude mouth demanding I get the ramen ready.

I enjoyed telling him he ate the last one this afternoon. I wonder when I started getting sadistic pleasure from it.

'Oh well I wasn't only one.' I thought looking over my shoulder to see Sesshomaru faintly smirking.

He's definitely an odd one. So far the Sesshomaru we all got to know was an emotionless jerk, but ever since this incident with Sora he's been well not so emotionless, he definitely hasn't lost the cold face or anything but he's been acting, actually the only word I could come up for it was a little 'Brotherly' he must really care for Sora and Ritsuka very much like his actual family. Weird. I just can't wrap my head around it. At least he isn't hugging her or anything I think Inuyasha has had enough shock for today.

Anyway after Keira and Sora came back we had another visitor actually Keira's mate Kainmaru, apparently here to update Sesshomaru on the Western Lands and how everything is being handled while he's away. And that's where another problem started we now have 3 'alpha males' here wanting to go in 3 different directions. Inuyasha wants to go to the well, Kainmaru wants he and Sesshomaru to go back to the West and deal with this creepy whore he has rampaging around called Sukuyu trying to seduce the guards he has around his Shiro and apparently him. And of course Sesshomaru wants to continue on for Naraku but doesn't want us to split up because he still has to 'discuss' things with Keira.

Overall one big fat headache.

" Sesshomaru-sama I know this sounds silly but that woman truly is a problem, ever since you dismissed your court the female population is down to this one from a local Neko clan wishing for your attentions, so of course a female running around offering is only going to tempt them for so long until they break down!" getting desperate he added under his breath trying to avoid his mates ears "after a while it does start to get really tempting, especially with no other women running around"

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean Kain?" Keira snapped from the other end of camp.

"Then you deal with it you are my general and they are your soldiers under your command when I am not present. Throw the bitch out or better yet send her to the Southern Lord as a 'gift' I am sure he would appreciate it" and then mumbled " the poor demon can't get a female for the life of him so give him a whore"

"You're quite right that demon_ definitely _is not a looker" Kainmaru said

"Oi, in case you haven't noticed we're outta ramen and we aren't going anywhere without it!"

Both Kainmaru and Sesshomaru looked at him like they had just noticed he existed and his non stop talking had become background noise.

"Yes we are half-breed" Sesshomaru countered. Starting another argument.

"All right I've had enough! Were going back to Edo so I can go home because 1 I need more than just ramen, my first aid kit is seriously lacking, and 2 I have a test coming up for my math class the class I have to study for the most." Now looking at Sesshomaru I continued " and 3 if we don't get his stupid ramen prepare for a trip full of his non-stop bitching! You think he's annoying now wait until tomorrow or the next day or the next day without his stinkin ramen!" at that both Sango and Miroku agreed.

"Well then how about we make a trip out of it then?"

Everybody's head snapped to look at Keira as if she grew a second head.

"I for one am curious about the future, I want to see what we look at today will look like in 500 years plus I am quite interested in that science class you were telling me about Kagome."

"You can't get through the well! Only Inuyasha and have been able to."

"Well Yura's hair got through just fine and Keira is more powerful than her" Inuyasha added

"Kagome" Keira said getting my attention " it is simple youki manipulation which we are all capable of it"

"I couldn't get through the well though and I'm a demon too" Shippo complained

"That's because you aren't powerful enough yet to manipulate the wells rip in time, you will when you're older though" she said tapping him lightly on the nose.

"I can't think I can bring a group of demons to a time with no demons at all! Especially him!" I shouted pointing right at Sesshomaru.

He glared at me. Shocking.

"Why don't we just handle this when we get there" Miroku said a little exasperated

"Ok I hope you all understand I have to ask my mom first because to be honest I didn't think all of you would come…especially you" I said looking at surprisingly enough Sesshomaru. After hearing about Sora's curiosity of the future I expected her wanting to come also, but instead she'd decided she wanted to return to her home and relax for a while, saying she would meet up with us soon enough.

Odd. And another problem I've got to the list.

I wonder how mom will take all this 'Hey, mom do you mind if I have oh about 5 demons over for the night? Actually funny that I mention one of them is Inuyasha evil half-brother I told you about! Ya totally the one who tried to weld me to his father's ribcage!' yeah that'll go over real well…

* * *

I can't believe she agreed.

"All right my mom said it was okay as long as all demonic fighting is taken back on the other side of the well. And I have to have all of your word that you will listen to me and not stray far from the shrine without a member of my family and a buddy, understand? Plus we have to help mom around the shrine we have a government inspection coming up so you are all going to be doing some kind of work to earn your keep there for the week"

"I have no problem with that" Keira answered " And I'm sure no one else does either" she continued sounding a little more threatening with her eyes on Sesshomaru

He looked right back and attempting to sound innocent I would guess "This Sesshomaru will obey the miko's commands while in her time"

"Good I'll hold you all to that" I said

With that Inuyasha and I jumped down the well.

"Uhhh what is that putrid odor!" Kainmaru exclaimed with a nasaly voice behind his hand.

"That would be pollution"I answered from outside the wellhouse "You can thank cars, trucks, buses, trains, planes and all other human made machines that need oil and gas to be fueled for that"

"Hn, I am so pleased this is what I have to look forward to in my future"

Doesn't take much brains to figure out where that sarcastic remark came from.

"Oh stop being so negative Sesshomaru! there must be some other perks to this time right Kagome?" I heard Keira ask almost a little desperately.

"Oh yeah totally! We got computers, ipods, theme parks, video games, arcades, all sorts of fun stuff…I wonder what would happen if I took you all to the zoo?" I wonder if they could talk to the animals there! Like the timber wolves or the dingo's.

"Kagome why don't you bring everyone inside?"

"Ok Mom!"

"I think I will walk the grounds for a bit Kagome, but give you're mother my thanks" Keira said

"Alright, don't leave the shrine though" I warned

Now to the most important problem, Sesshomaru… I don't worry about him killing anybody mainly because he's honor bound by his promise but that doesn't stop him from using his words.

"Listen Sesshomaru I want you to try real hard to not be to nasty to my family, they really don't deserve it especially my mom for agreeing to all this and despite your brother problems mine is sweet so ease up on him too oh and my grandpa is a little crazy so when or if he slaps some sutras on you please don't kill him" I half demanded half begged the icy daiyoukai.

"What does this one get in return for his generousity?"

"Food, shelter, and safety advice for the future. You're powerful but I don't think you can outrun a well aimed bullet from this time."

"Hn" was his final answer before he walked past me and into the house.

"DEEEMMOOONSS BEEGONE!"

Oh sweet lord have mercy…

"Grandpa!"

* * *

_Kagome P.O.V_

"I don't have much clothes that will fit you Keira, this is all I got"

"Only this dress?" she asked sounding appalled at the very idea she dare wear such.

Though I wouldn't want to wear those scary pink frills in public either…

"Sorry, but you have a bigger chest than me and wider hips so you wouldn't fit into any of my pants…"

Looking at me as if she was insulted she commented "Well, terribly sorry if I have a figure and you're flat as a board"

"Hey I'm a B-cup a lot bigger than Eri, Yuka or Ayumi!"

"Well congratulations if it makes you feel better I used to be just as flat as you are now…" she said slowly switching her eye contact to out the abomination laying on my bed.

Humph acting all superior because she's most likely a C…

" I appreciate your help Kagome but…" she paused looking at the mass of pink frills "I think I will just wear my kimono in public today" she finished casting another glance at the dress.

"It's not going to attack you, you know…"

"Are you really so sure Kagome?" she asked looking right at me with her silver eyes like spears.

I looked down at the dress again.

It twitched.

I jumped. Keira hissed like a cat

And Buyo popped out and waddled away…

Slyly I asked "So, what kind of demon are you again?"

"Shut-up" she snapped

I grinned.

"You still make the walls jealous"

My grin fell

* * *

_Kainmaru P.O.V_

What a strange looking stand. "Tsuki's book store"?

"Kagome-san can we go in there?" I asked pointing to the little shop.

"Sure, you, Ritsuka and Sesshomaru can go in there while I go try to fish Keira and Sota out of the arcade, but don't leave the store ok? I can't loose you guys"

"Yes Kagome-san I'll keep the pups here" I answered reveling in the twin growls I heard from behind me.

"Well, ok be careful and don't take anything alright?"

"Yes Kagome-san" I repeated starting to feel like a pup being warned by his mother.

" See ya then" I heard as I started for the store

I wonder what kind of literature they have in this time?

_**KAMA SUTRA of sexual positions**_

"This my boys is the book of the Gods"

"Gods? Father I only wish in this life to to meet this author of this marvelous work of art" Ritsuka whispered in awe almost as if he spoke to loud the amazing book would disappear.

"This Sesshomaru has changed his mind about his anticipation for the future" Sesshomaru remarked hearing awe in his voice as well.

"This wondrous book has forever changed our lives…" I commented whispering still

**_The tantric art of love_**

Nirvana.

* * *

"OH my gosh I can't believe you stole 3 copies of the Kama Sutra!" The young miko exclaimed her cheeks twin flags of crimson

"4 actually we thought Miroku would appreciate one" Ritsuka answered unaffected by her embarrassment

"Don't be so adverse to it Miko, we most likely will never visit here again, let us enjoy our souvenirs" Sesshomaru smoothly added

"Souvenirs?"

"Yes they will remind us of our time here each and every time we open it with our partners" Now I think he's just getting some sick pleasure off her now.

She stared horrified for a moment then just closed her eyes and walked away.

" Kain, just what made you think I'll ever go along with it?" I suddenly heard my mate ask from the kitchen still surrounded in her arcade prizes.

Funny how my partners in crime have suddenly disappeared

Pansies…

"Don't you love me enough to at least try a few?"

"No"

"At least look at it Darling"

"No"

"A peak? You know you want too…"

"No…" wait for her natural curiosity to kick in…

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

"maybe just a peak…"

"I love you"

* * *

I'm so **ANGRY** at myself for how long this took I'm so sorry! I just can't think of anything to write! My minds a complete and utter blank! I'll try harder to not take that long again! I know I hate it when authors do that, I can't believe I was just one of them

~A very sorry Shadow


	7. APOLOGY!

I'm so sorry for taking literally months to update I hate it when it happens to me so I'm sure you're getting a little antsy but I have a really good reason I went and finished it so I could just update it all at once! But here is when my award winning luck came in. My computer had a problem with its OS so the only way to fixed it was to restore the WHOLE DAMN THING to the day I bought the damn thing so now all my pictures, favourites, songs, movies, CHAPTERS! Are ALL gone!

Trust me when I say I cried for a very very long time….and if I knew the damn guy was going to do that I would have moved it all to a flash drive but no I decided to be cheap and have the geek next door do it and of course he didn't tell me A DAMN THING until the idiot showed up at my doorstep saying "Fixed it" and dumping it in my arms and walking away! ASSHOLE!

So it will be a long long time before I update again while I attempt to remember how I wrote the damn story, so consider it on a possibly very long HIATUS.

And I'll say again I'm very sorry I'll beat the geek for you in your honor I swear!

So,

With very much love and groveling I apologize!

~Shadow


End file.
